Retribution
by LOTSloverCSS
Summary: Still dealing with the loss of their baby, Richard and Kahlan must save the Midlands from the Mord'Sith.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Retribution

**Author:** LOTSlove®

**Characters:** Richard / Kahlan / Zedd / Cara / Characters I created

**Rating:** PG=16 / T

**Timeline:** Sequel to my fic Domination.

**Story Type:** Angst / Romance

**Spoilers: **Anything up to Torn

**Disclaimer:** I love to write about them even though I don't make any money.

**Summary:** Still dealing with the loss of their baby, Richard and Kahlan must save the Midlands from the Mord'Sith.

**Retribution ****(Chapter 1)**

The warm wind blew in powerful gusts sending leaves spiraling in a frenzy and setting weaker branches free from their larger companions. The sky overhead was growing increasingly darker, turning the once downy white clouds angry shades of gray that threatened to release a torrential storm upon the Midlands.

Shielded by a sizeable rock formation, she was somewhat protected from the turbulent winds but not from the approaching rainstorms. Cautiously peering around the jagged edges, she carefully studied the scene before her, spotting the one that she had relentlessly been tracking. Hooking her blond hair behind an ear, she watched as her adversary marched boldly through the camp. Her stride was determined, her steps purposeful. It was all she could do not to tear the Mord'Sith into pieces, but she knew she couldn't. She had made a promise.

She began to withdraw with a huff when she unexpectedly spied someone she had never expected to find there. Like a bolt of lightning, the site sent an icy chill down her spine. She ground her teeth, balling her hands into tight fists to keep from racing down there and slitting both their throats. Such an alliance was unexpected and would be devastating to say the least. She had to gather more information immediately before things grew even more deadly than they already were.

Tightly gripping the rocks, her sea green eyes were focused on the two allies deep in their private conversation. She silently watched until they disappeared into a tent. She had to slip down there undetected and find out just what they were planning.

XXX

The minutes slowly ticked by soundlessly, the room like an empty tomb waiting to be filled. He stared numbly at the wall, counting each stone, memorizing every detail of the room in an attempt to escape the crushing weight of his guilt and his worry. It threatened to pull him down into its murky depths, drowning him in its suffocating grip.

With a sigh, Richard slowly rose from his chair, the wooden legs scrapping loudly across the cool stone floor. He stood staring at her for several moments, finally releasing the hand he'd been holding for countless hours as he silently willed her to open her eyes for him.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of helplessness, Richard stretched before making his way towards the balcony doors in need of some fresh air. Pulling them open, he made his way out onto the large, empty terrace that only served to amplify his loneliness. It would have been a breathtaking scene to share with the woman he loved, but he had little interest in the magnificent view of the lush palace gardens that stretched out before him or in the sounds of joyous celebration that were still taking place in the streets of Glenshire. Instead, his thoughts lay only with her.

The warm summer wind was beginning to whip, blowing through his hair, causing the longer strands to fall across his face. With a sigh of agitation, he brushed the hair from his eyes as he gazed at the swelling storm clouds overhead. Thunder rumbled gently in the distance as lightning began to create an impressive backdrop, outlining the swelling dark gray clouds.

The humid night air held the scent of approaching rain, causing a faint smile to play on his lips. There was always something so distinct and comforting about the smell of rain that he loved. It was such a clean, refreshing smell that hinted of impending renewal and rebirth. It was also a familiar scent that took him back to the sanctuary of the Hartland woods, causing a fleeting sense of tranquility to wash over him.

He felt his heart constrict at the thought of his home in Hartland, the woods that he loved to lose himself in. It seemed like an eternity away, another lifetime since he had last been there. He deeply missed it and hoped to return there someday, to take Kahlan there and share with her all of his favorite places.

He missed the simplicity his former life had held, the comfort and peace that the woods always brought to his soul. Now, everything was in turmoil, his whole world falling to pieces. He knew, though, that he had no one to blame but himself. It had all been his doing, because of him that everything was the way that it was.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the damp air in an effort to ease the pain in his heart. He exhaled just as deeply then in a futile attempt to expel in one breath all of the hurt and fear that possessed him.

Leaning over, he gripped the stone balcony ledge, hanging his head with the weight of his heartache. His knuckles began to whiten as the rage and grief that lingered in his soul began to rise like a deadly viper preparing to strike. His heart began to race as the terrifying images that haunted his mind began flashing again, events of the last few days replaying as vividly as if he were reliving the nightmare all over again.

_Images of holding Kahlan after pulling her from the vengeful grip of the ConDar…crying over the loss of their baby…Kahlan suddenly going limp in his arms…holding her closely to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck, as he raced back to Zedd and Cara._

He reached up and gently glided his fingers along the side of his neck. He swore he could still feel the sensation of Kahlan's head tucked protectively under his chin, her breath the faintest whisper against his neck causing him to fear that he had lost her forever.

_Zedd working feverishly over Kahlan…"I'm sorry, Richard…there's nothing more that I can do. It's up to her now…Kahlan has other wounds that I cannot mend, wounds that only you can help heal…" _

Zedd's words echoed in his mind and in his soul. Richard knew what wounds Zedd spoke of because they had ravaged his heart as well.

_Cara freeing the Sovereign's son, Will, along with the rest of the palace staff…Will offering their palace and assistance for as long as they needed…carrying Kahlan into the suite provided for them…cleaning the blood off of her…washing her hair…dressing her in the white nightdress she had worn in Irica._

Thoughts of that intensely passionate night began to dance through his mind, bringing a slight comfort to his heart. He thought Kahlan had never looked more beautiful than she had that night at the Inn. Standing there in that captivating white nightdress that caressed her every curve, the moonlight cascading through the window and shining all around her like a glorious halo.

Even now, memories of that night still took his breath away. Her soft sensual flesh pressed hungrily against his, becoming tangled in the sheets as they rolled over and over with their exploding passion, their moist bodies molding into one another, their breath coming out in hot pants, their combined moans and gasps, her cries of ecstasy, holding her trembling body in his arms afterwards.

They had made fiercely passionate love long into the night. Little did they know at the time, they had also made their first child; a child created out of the purity and steadfast love that consumed them.

A tear of sorrow mingled with anger suddenly slipped unbidden down his cheek. He furiously brushed the tear away, feelings of guilt pressing in on him from every side, threatening to squeeze the breath from his body. He had no right to wallow in his grief. It was his fault that Kahlan nearly died, that they had lost their baby. If he had protected her, this never would have happened; she would still be carrying their child.

Richard slowly raised his head, releasing the vice-like grip he had held on the balcony railing. He turned, leaning his back against the rough ledge as he watched Kahlan sleep, his thoughts now drifting to other crises that fell on him as the Seeker to prevent. Catastrophes that were also of his making.

Richard knew that he was going to have to make some decisions very soon. He felt the weight of the world caving in on him like an avalanche with Kirsten and the Mord'Sith on their way to Aydindril and the Keeper growing more powerful every day. He would have to leave in search of the Stone of Tears and seal the rift soon or the Keeper would win, but he would have to stop Kirsten first before she took Aydindril.

But how could he even think about leaving Kahlan especially after everything that had happened? Maybe it would be for the best, though, if he left. Would Kahlan be able to forgive him? Tears suddenly collected in his eyes at the thought of Kahlan blaming him for the loss of their child. Would she send him away, never want to see him again? His mind was swirling with feelings and thoughts, some rational, others tainted by his emotions.

Richard needed her to be alright, to forgive him for what he had allowed to happen to her. He needed her to still love him. If she didn't love him, there would be no purpose for living.

Walking back to her bedside, he settled down in the hard-back chair that he had laid claim to as his own for the last two days. His head throbbed, his heart hurt, his body ached with fatigue. He yearned so deeply inside to see her bright blue eyes shining with love for him, to feel the warmth of her body pressed firmly against his.

He had not left her side since finding her except to bathe and change his clothes. Richard had stood staring in the mirror at his image, his clothes stained with Kahlan's blood. He had lightly brushed his fingertips over his blood-soaked shirt, his vision obscured by his tears. So much blood…

He had dazedly removed his clothes, washing away the crimson stains before putting on clean clothes and quickly returning to Kahlan's bedside. He did not want her to wake and not find him right there. That had been over two days ago.

Now taking her slender hand in his larger one, he gave it a gentle squeeze before bringing it to his lips. He feathered soft kisses across her knuckles before pressing it to his cheek. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of her skin against his face before finally bringing their hands back down to rest at her side on the bed.

The sudden feel of a hand on his shoulder startled him. So deep in thought, Richard had never heard anyone enter the room.

"Any change?"

"No," he solemnly answered, too afraid that if he said any more the tears that lay just beneath the surface would break through the fragile damn he had erected.

"We just need to give her some more time. Her body has been through a lot with the torture and losing the baby. Not to mention, the ConDar sapped what little strength she had left," Zedd softly replied. "You've been through a lot too, my boy."

"I'm fine, Zedd. It's her I'm worried about," he flatly stated, his face a mask of stone. Reaching out, he gently brushed a lock of hair from her brow, resting his hand on the side of her face, his thumb softly caressing her pale, bruised cheek.

"Richard, this isn't your fault…" Zedd gently began, knowing that his grandson was taking full responsibility for Kahlan's condition and the loss of their child.

"Is Cara back yet?"

"No, not yet. She should be back soon I would think," Zedd attempted to reassure him, deciding to not push him any further for the time being. He hoped that when Kahlan regained consciousness, Richard would see that he could not have prevented any of this from happening to her.

"Let me know as soon as she returns."

"I will make sure Cara comes up here to see you as soon as she's back," the Wizard promised. "I brought you something to eat. I knew there was no point in arguing with you about leaving Kahlan to go downstairs to eat something."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry," he softly replied, never taking his eyes off of his lover.

"I'll leave it here just in case you change your mind. Just remember, you need to take care of yourself as well as her. You won't be any good to Kahlan if you don't keep your strength up," he affectionately reminded him, giving his shoulder a squeeze before leaving him alone with his wounded Confessor and his broken heart.

Zedd was just as worried about his grandson as he was about the Mother Confessor who had still not wakened. He knew that Kahlan would heal with time, but would need Richard's strength and love to heal the emotional wounds. He just hoped that Richard would allow Kahlan to heal his wounds as well.

Richard had spoken little since returning to them with Kahlan limp in his arms. The devastated expression on his grandson's face broke his heart and had changed little even after he had healed Kahlan and reassured Richard that she would eventually recover. He just hoped that Kahlan would wake soon before Richard spiraled any further into the gaping abyss of despair and guilt.

It hurt him to see his loved ones suffering, to watch them go through this traumatic loss, but he knew that Richard and Kahlan would be able to survive this because of their love for one another. It was going to be a very arduous journey, but their love bound them together, knitting their hearts together.

After several moments, Richard finally released Kahlan's hand and took the tray that Zedd had brought him. He absentmindedly picked at the warm soft bread, tearing off small bites of it before finally setting the tray aside. He knew he should, but he didn't feel much like eating. Instead, he carefully crawled into bed next to Kahlan, needing to feel her in his arms, to feel her body firmly against his. His soul begged for connection to the one who sustained his existence.

Lying on his side facing her, he stared at her, losing himself in her beauty that lay beneath the bruises that still marked her pale face. Each colorful bruise, every healing cut was just another reminder of how he had failed her and their child. Draping an arm above her head, he tenderly began stroking her raven hair from her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan…please forgive me. You must fight; I can't live without you," he softly told her.

Richard carefully wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her to him. Just the feel of Kahlan in his embrace caused a faint sense of peace to gradually cascade over his heart. Thunder began rumbling louder, making its presence known before it cracked violently, causing the windows to softly rattle. Lightning began to streak viciously, seemingly setting the sky on fire.

Resting her head against his chest, Richard finally gave himself over to the overwhelming fatigue that had gripped him for the last several days despite the violent tempest that erupted outside as well as the one steadily brewing inside his heart.

XXX

"You act surprised to see me."

"What do you want?"

"Kirsten, I'm crushed. What makes you think I want something?"

"You wouldn't be here unless you wanted something," Kirsten spat out, her eyes narrowed in a deadly glare upon the person standing before her. "Whatever you're after, you will not get it so why don't you just return to wherever it is you slithered out of."

"I've heard what Kiana has accomplished, taking over D'Hara and now attempting to take Aydindril and the Midlands. I'm impressed. Very bold plan indeed."

"Kiana is dead," she coldly stated, fury dancing in her emerald orbs. She would personally see to it that the Mother Confessor would pay one way or another for killing her sister.

"Well, I guess I came at just the right time. Looks like you need me now more than ever."

"I neither need nor want your help. I am in charge now," Kirsten hissed, her calm, but lethal expression barely concealing the furious vengeance that tore through her body.

"So, you're on your way to take Aydindril then?"

"Perhaps I have my own plans, but I will not share them with you," she replied with finality as she strode past her visitor to exit the tent.

"Kirsten, I wouldn't be so quick to refuse my assistance if I were you. I could help you get what you want."

"And how do you know what I want?" she quietly asked, closing her eyes as she stopped at the tent door, mentally shoving aside the grief that suddenly welled up out of nowhere.

"I know Kiana is dead and I know Kahlan Amnell killed her. You want revenge on her and I can help you get it."

"You seem to know a lot of things. And what is it that you want in return for your services?" Kirsten asked, keeping her back to her visitor as her hand fiercely gripped the tent flap.

"The Seeker – Richard Cypher."

The words came so intense and yet so soft that Kirsten almost didn't hear them. The Seeker…the one person that Kirsten had wanted for herself.

Releasing the tent flap, Kirsten slowly turned back towards her guest, folding her arms across her chest. "Tell me why I should even agree to your help…"

*Well, here it finally is. Hope the wait wasn't too unbearable! I promise to wrap up things that I left unfinished in Domination. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I will do my best to update this every day or every other day, but real life is about to get very chaotic this coming thursday and will stay that way for a week. I'll do my best to keep the chapters comin' though! :)

**Retribution**** (Chapter 2)**

They had ridden hard through the night regardless of the violent storms, grasping how grave the situation had just turned. Cara knew that they had to return to Glenshire right away so that she could alert Lord Rahl of what Kirsten was up to and who had joined her forces. Even Cara was a little rattled by what she had discovered and that much more determined to stop them. She just couldn't figure out how the alliance could have come into existence.

Cara had slept little, having left Glenshire almost immediately after Richard had rescued Kahlan. Even though consumed with worry over Kahlan, Richard had instructed Cara to take some of Glenshire's soldiers with her and track Kirsten's movements. He knew that Kirsten would quickly learn of her sister's death at the hands of Kahlan. He had to know for certain whether she would continue on as planned in their attempts to take Aydindril or if Kirsten would merely return to D'Hara. He prayed for the latter but was not naïve enough to believe it would be that simple.

Her blond wet hair hung limply, fatigue weighing heavily in her sea green eyes, concern overshadowing her personal desire for dry clothes and a nice bed. She was worried about the Mother Confessor and Lord Rahl. Cara had never seen Kahlan so broken, so close to the point of death. She had also never seen her Lord Rahl so devastated.

Cara had witnessed first-hand Richard and Kahlan's sacrificial love and concern for each other more times than she could even begin to count. There had been numerous times that she had caught smoldering stares or stolen glances between the two lovers; fleeting looks of desire when one of them thought that no one would notice, looks that had not been meant to be witnessed by anyone else. She had also seen their fear for one another in the midst of the deadly dance with the Keeper.

There had been something different this time, however, in the expression she saw on Richard's face, the look she saw in his eyes. It was something beyond the pain of seeing his lover suffering, more than the grief of losing their baby. It was as if something had died inside of him, something deep within his heart and it worried her, even scared her a little bit. It was a look she had never seen before in him. It was as if he had given up. Her Lord Rahl had lost something very precious that day and she didn't know if he would ever regain it or be the same again.

With the sun's appearance and Glenshire steadily coming into view, Cara hoped that Kahlan had survived and that Richard had gotten past whatever he had lost in his heart. She knew that Kahlan would be the only one who could ever help him get past his pain. If Kahlan hadn't survived…Cara shuddered to think of what she would be returning to. Whatever it was, she was resolved to stand by Richard's side no matter what because first and foremost he was her Lord Rahl, but he was also her friend.

Speeding up their pace, they entered Glenshire, heading straight for the Sovereign's Palace. She had to get to Lord Rahl with the information she had gained. She just hoped it was the same Lord Rahl that she had known before Mistress Kiana had interfered in their lives.

XXX

She was fighting. She could not see who it was she was fighting, but she just knew that she had to fight. _"Fight, Kahlan!"_ The words kept up a constant chant in her mind. Someone kept telling her to fight for her life.

There was empty darkness everywhere, swallowing her up in an inky pool of nothingness. She tried crying out, but she could not make her voice work. She felt so tired, so empty, but she couldn't remember why. She only knew that someone kept telling her that she was strong, that she needed to fight. So that's what she did. She swung her arms, trying to defend herself against the unknown forces that were attacking her.

Suddenly, Kahlan realized that someone was restraining her, trying to hold her down. Panic swelled up inside her, but she couldn't let them win. She had to find Richard. He would be worried about her and the baby. Richard had told her to protect their baby.

"Kahlan, it's alright! I'm right here!"

It was a familiar soothing voice, one that she loved; it was the only voice that could ever calm her fears and comfort her heart. Her eyes abruptly flew open to see Richard sitting on the side of the bed leaning over her, his hands tightly gripping her wrists, his brown eyes filled with worry.

"Kahlan, you're safe now. I won't let anything hap…" his voice cracked with the last words, unable to finish his thought. He had failed her already. How could he possibly make such an empty promise that he wouldn't let anything happen to her when he already had?

Seeing the confusion in her face, Richard quickly released his grasp on her wrists, letting his hands fall into his lap. Not knowing what else to say, he just let his eyes fall to the blanket covering her. He prayed for almost three days now that Kahlan would be alright, that she would wake up. Now that she had, he could barely look into those beautiful blue orbs without crushing waves of guilt crashing down on him.

"Richard!" she cried, her eyes filling with tears as she sat up, throwing herself into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around his Confessor, feelings of guilt and uncertainty still lingering in his soul. As he comforted her, the helplessness he had felt for the last few days began to subside, one hand stroking her back, the other one cradling her head. Tilting his head, he began placing gentle kisses on the top of her head.

"You're safe now, Kahlan," he murmured as he stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry for everything you went through." He was so relieved that she was awake now. He couldn't bear watching her go through anything close to this ever again.

The feel of being wrapped in his strong arms was like coming home again after being gone for what felt like an eternity. She loved this man holding her so much that sometimes she felt she would suffocate, but living without him would mean certain death. Their love bound them together, their existence dependent upon the other's.

Suddenly, the confusion that clouded her mind was swept away by a flood of memories from the last few days. "The baby…I…I lost our baby…" she gasped in a horrified whisper as she pulled back from his embrace. Her eyes went wide with horror; her hand flew up to cover her mouth, a cry of anguish threatening to escape her lips.

Tears pooled in her eyes at the memory of Kiana standing before her, taunting her about not being strong enough to protect her baby. She was the Mother Confessor, sworn protector of the Midlands, and she couldn't even protect the very child she carried.

"Richard…I'm…so sorry," Kahlan whispered, her trembling hand still covering her mouth.

Richard's heart seized with anguish as he watched realization and grief sweep over her, her bright sapphire eyes swiftly growing listless. There was so much that he wanted to say to her in that moment, his mind reeling with the emotions that possessed his soul. Why was she apologizing? She had nothing to be sorry for; this was his fault, not hers. He had been so worried about Kahlan, fearing that she would never be able to forgive him that he had never stopped to consider that Kahlan might blame herself.

"Kahlan…this is not your…" Richard gently began, reaching a hand out to caress her face. He watched with stunned confusion as she scooted back away from him, tears coursing down her pale cheeks.

"Lord Rahl!"

Startled, Richard turned to see Cara enter the room. He was glad that Cara had finally made it back, but her timing could not have been worse. He had to talk to Kahlan, make her see that she was not to blame for any of this.

"I have to talk to you. I have information," Cara anxiously stated, her breathing ragged from racing up the sprawling staircase to find him.

"It'll have to wait," he replied, frowning at the intrusion. He turned back towards Kahlan, his brow furrowed with worry.

"Richard, I must talk to you…now…" she stubbornly insisted.

"Talk to Cara," Kahlan softly interrupted as she laid back down, turning on her side away from him. She closed her eyes against the flood of unshed tears that fought for release. She tightly gripped the blanket pulling it to her as she drew her legs up, curling into a ball.

The deep sense of helplessness that had been a constant companion for the last few days returned with a vengeance as he watched Kahlan pulling away from him, withdrawing into a shell. Richard thought that his heart couldn't ache any more than it had after everything they had just been through. He had just been proven wrong.

Closing his eyes, he let his head fall as he attempted to pull himself back together. Taking a deep breath, Richard once again shoved aside his own pain, his desperate need to make Kahlan understand how sorry he was for allowing this to happen. For the good of the world, though, he pushed aside Richard Cypher, Kahlan's lover, and reluctantly embraced the title he was born to hold, the Seeker of Truth.

Slowly rising from the bed, he turned towards Cara, a scowl on his face. "What is it, Cara?" His words were strangled with the fragile grasp he had on his emotions at that instant. He reminded himself that it wasn't Cara's fault that she had returned at that precise moment. He could tell by the look of dread on her face that what she was about to tell him was not going to be good.

Cara cast a wary glance at the Mother Confessor who was lying on her side, hugging her knees to her body. Even from where she stood by the door, she could feel the pain that saturated the room. Looking up at Richard, she suddenly found it difficult to speak, the sorrow that enveloped her two friends palpable.

"I think we should speak outside," Cara quietly suggested.

"Kahlan, I promise…I'll be right back," he gently said, placing a hand on her arm and giving it a reassuring squeeze before following Cara out of the room.

Stopping at the door, Richard turned back to see Kahlan's body begin to shake as she broke down into uncontrollable sobs. He placed a trembling hand on the hilt of his sword, feeling the rage in his soul begin to meld with the fury of the sword causing a strange sense of stability and strength to suddenly permeate through him. It focused his thoughts, creating a calm center in the midst of the storm, renewing his determination to put one foot in front of the other when all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with her and hold her.

Richard softly closed the door behind him before coming to stand in front of Cara. Crossing his arms over his chest, he studied the Mord'Sith who had become a trusted friend. Exhaustion lined her features, strands of her wet hair clinging to her face, trepidation permeating her eyes. Things were about to go from heartbreaking to worse.

"What did you find out?" Richard ground his teeth, letting his arms fall to his sides in an attempt to rein in the lingering rage that still coursed through his body.

"I tracked Kirsten and the army not far from here in the Trapanga Mountains, southeast of Aydindril. I watched their camp for two days. They don't appear to be moving for the time being. I think Kirsten is still trying to decide what she's going to do next."

"At least they haven't gone far yet. That will give us time to get to Aydindril before they do."

"I was about to leave when someone suddenly appeared in their camp."

"Who?" he warily asked, bracing himself for what Cara was about to drop on him.

"Denna."

"Denna? I thought she was dead," he began to seethe, his eyes narrowing into a lethal gaze. It was the last name he thought he'd hear, a name he had come to despise. He began clenching his fists at the thought of Denna alive and working with Kirsten.

"I wasn't able to find out any more. I tried to get into their camp, but there were Mord'Sith patrolling everywhere."

Richard had given her very strict instructions that it was only a scouting mission and nothing more. She was to gain what information she could and return within two days. He had made her promise not to engage in a fight unless it was a life-threatening situation. She had reluctantly promised after he had forcefully reminded her that he was her Lord Rahl. For a title that he hated so much, Cara decided that he certainly used it to his advantage when he needed to.

"We're going to have to stop them," he muttered, his mind racing with endless possibilities how Denna could be alive. A partnership between a scheming Mord'Sith like Denna and Kirsten who was likely bent on revenge would be devastating to say the least.

"We must leave for Aydindril immediately."

"We can't…at least not right now. Hopefully in a couple more days, Kahlan will be strong enough to travel," he said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He knew that the situation was becoming more dire by the day, but he was not about to leave Kahlan. Not now, not after losing their child. He was not about to risk her life for anyone or anything.

"We need to get there as soon as possible," Cara determinedly replied, crossing her arms. She knew Kahlan was still not well enough to travel yet, but they also couldn't wait here while she recovered and allow Kirsten and Denna to take Aydindril.

"We will wait for now. Another day or two won't make that much of a difference. Besides, you said yourself that Kirsten wasn't far from here and still hadn't made any move yet." Richard began to turn away from her, desperate to return to Kahlan's side.

"Lord Rahl, I know you're worried about the Mother Confessor, but we can't sit on our hands while Kirsten and Denna take over the Midlands," she heatedly reminded him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Cara, I know what I'm doing and I am doing what I think is best right now," he tersely stated before pulling away from her hold on his arm.

"Are you doing what is best for the Midlands or what is best for Kahlan?" she bit back, quirking an eyebrow as she shot him a defiant glare.

"I'm doing what I have to do just to survive right now," he softly replied, pain seeping back into his brown eyes as he turned from her and reentered Kahlan's room.

Cara huffed in frustration, witnessing the same look in Richard's eyes that had been there when she left. She had to find Zedd. Maybe he could talk some sense into the Seeker.

XXX

Wandering through the Sovereign's Palace, Cara was on a determined mission to track down the Wizard. She hoped that he would be able to talk to Richard and make him see the necessity of leaving immediately for Aydindril.

It was unnerving to say the least to see Lord Rahl so complacent while at the same time knowing that his rage was brewing just below the surface. He was like an active volcano ready to erupt at any given moment, molten lava of rage and grief about to spew forth. Spirits be with whomever was standing in the path when he did explode.

Following the delicious aroma that floated through the air, Cara made her way to the palace kitchen. She knew that would be the best place to find the perpetually hungry Wizard.

"These are the best eggs I've ever had!"

Hearing the muffled sounds of Zedd's voice, Cara hurried her pace down the corridor.

"I haven't enjoyed cooking like this in Spirits knows how long. Do you know what it's like to live in the woods for months on end eating nothing but rabbit, roots and berries?"

"Zedd, I have to talk to you," Cara firmly stated as she entered the kitchen.

"Cara! I'm so glad to see you made it back safely! Come, my dear, join me for breakfast. The cooks here are the best I've ever had," Zedd heartily declared as he shoveled in another heaping spoonful of eggs. "By the way, what did you put in these eggs if I may ask?" he inquired, the cook scurrying about the expansive kitchen, trying to get her precious domain back in order after being in the hands of the dreaded Mord'Sith.

"Zedd, we have to leave," Cara interrupted with a huff.

"We can't leave yet; Kahlan's not well enough to leave," Zedd replied, more interested in his eggs than the Mord'Sith now standing on the other side of the table from him.

"Kahlan is awake now. We must leave for Aydindril immediately. I tracked Kirsten a half a day from here in the Trapanga Mountains. Denna is with her," she informed the Wizard, leaning over and placing her hands on the table to eye him.

"Denna?" Zedd spat out with disdain, stopping as he was raising his spoon to his mouth. His once enthusiastic expression swiftly twisted into a sneer of loathing. "What is that vile woman doing alive? I watched her go over that cliff!"

"I couldn't find out without being captured, but we need to leave for Aydindril right away before they take it over."

"Does Richard know?"

"Yes! I went to see him as soon as I returned. I think Kahlan must have just woken up. She was pretty upset and Richard wasn't much better either. I told him about Denna, but he wants to wait a couple of days until Kahlan is better before heading to Aydindril," she said with exasperation, her green eyes narrowed with irritation. "Something has changed in him, Zedd."

"He's taking this whole situation with Kahlan and losing the baby very hard. He blames himself for allowing it to happen."

"But it wasn't his fault! There was no way he could have prevented it from happening," Cara exclaimed, stunned by Lord Rahl's faulty belief.

"You and I know that and I'm sure Kahlan would agree, but Richard feels that he should have protected her, both as the Seeker and as her future husband. Right now, we're just going to have to trust his judgment."

"Even if he's not thinking straight?" She could hardly believe Zedd was taking Richard's side. She was growing frustrated by everyone's apathetic response to the urgency of their circumstances.

"Richard is still the Seeker and until he proves himself incapable he will remain the Seeker. We'll just have to trust that he will find his way through this."

"Well, I hope he regains his will to fight before Denna and Kirsten destroy the Midlands," Cara replied with apprehension, turning on her heel, leaving Zedd to finish his breakfast alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! This chapter is pretty gut-wrenching. Just remember that with lots of angst comes lots of squee time! :)

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! **

**Retribution**** (Chapter 3)**

Not wanting to startle her, Richard softly turned the handle, quietly pushing the door open. The look of anguish on her face when she had moved away from him had cut him to his core. He couldn't bear to see her pull away from him again. Peering around the door, he was startled to find her bed empty, the sheets and blanket a tangled mess on the bed. His eyes quickly searched the room as his heart leapt into his throat.

Noticing the balcony doors ajar, he immediately made his way to the terrace. He slowed as he approached, coming to a stop at the entrance. His heart began to pound as he placed a hand on the door, slowly pulling it open, afraid of what he might find while his other hand kept a tight grip on the hilt of his sword.

The sun was shining brightly, burning through the morning cloud cover. Blue skies peeked out from behind the billowy clouds, hinting at the beauty the day would eventually bring. The extravagant palace gardens literally sparkled in the sun from the raindrops that clung to every leaf and petal.

Looking down, Richard noticed Kahlan sitting in a small corner on the stone terrace floor, her back against the palace wall. Still dressed in her white nightgown, her knees were drawn up, her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her dark raven hair was in stark contrast to her porcelain skin, her bruises even more pronounced in the sunlight. Her chin was resting on top of her knees, her eyes red and her cheeks wet from her tears. She stared at nothing, seemingly unaware of his presence with her on the balcony.

Swallowing his own tears at the site of her looking so distraught, Richard carefully made his way to her, sitting down opposite of her with his back against the ledge. He so desperately wanted to sit down next to her, wrap his arms around her and take away all her pain, but he felt that he had lost that right especially after seeing her reaction when she remembered losing the baby.

Richard watched her for several moments before finally breaking the heartrending silence. "Kahlan…" he uneasily began, not even knowing where to start.

His voice was hoarse, his throat felt dry, his heart about to burst in his chest. What do you say to the love of your life after allowing what happened to her? "Kahlan, none of this was your fault," he heatedly said in a rush, anxious to make her understand that it was him that she should blame, not herself.

"How can you say that, Richard?" she softly asked after what felt like was an eternity of dead silence, her eyes never leaving the stone terrace floor. She couldn't bear to look at him after losing his child. She felt so empty inside and at the same time so consumed with sorrow and guilt.

Their grief hung thickly in the air, threatening to smother them both. They were less than a couple of feet away from each other and yet it felt as if there was an endless hollow abyss driving them apart. Each felt the weight of their grief while also blaming themselves for the loss. They were unable to push aside their guilt just when they needed each other the most.

"Because it is my fault, Kahlan," he choked out, tears instantly pooling in his eyes.

"It's not your fault, Richard." Her voice sounded as dead as she felt inside at that moment, so unworthy of his love or the title of Mother Confessor. Kiana had been right; she was weak.

"Yes it is, Kahlan! If I had protected you better, this never would have happened! You and the baby would have been safe. You would have never had to endure being tortured by the Mord'Sith," he forcefully exclaimed, desperate to get the words out once and for all, to confess the pain he had caused.

Slowly, Kahlan lifted her head and looked at him for the first time since he came out onto the balcony. The tears that were beginning to slip down his face only served to intensify her shame, sealing the guilt that she carried. "Richard, there was nothing you could have done to have prevented it. I should have fought harder…been stronger. I'm the Mother Confessor and I couldn't even protect our unborn child."

The anguish in her eyes hurt him more deeply than any dagger could have ever come close to doing. "Kahlan…"

"What did Cara say?" Kahlan rested her chin on her knees again, shifting her hold on her legs, squeezing them more tightly to her chest.

Richard didn't think she could have looked any smaller or more fragile than she did at that very moment. "Kirsten is camped in the Trapanga Mountains," he responded with a sigh, rubbing his face over his hands in a desperate attempt to rein in the pain once more. "Denna is alive and with her," he finally added, running a hand through his hair.

Richard watched Kahlan to see how she would react to the news that Denna had once again inserted herself right in the middle of things. To his surprise, she showed no reaction whatsoever, her gaze never leaving some unseen fascinating spot on the terrace floor. It was as if he had just told her that the sky is blue or the grass is green.

After several minutes, Kahlan finally replied, "We should leave for Aydindril soon. We'll need to prepare the army and the city for attack."

"Kahlan, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be traveling so soon after…" Richard stopped abruptly, unable to finish his sentence, partly because the wounds were still too fresh in his heart, but mostly because of the pain it would cause her.

"After what, Richard? After I lost our baby?" she bitterly finished, her eyes growing cold and distant as she continued to stare ahead of her.

"Kahlan…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Please, I'd like to be alone right now," she murmured, closing her eyes against the hot tears that instantly sprang to her eyes.

Richard bit his lip against the agonizing pain that tore through him with her sending him away. He watched helplessly as tears began streaming down her cheeks. He slowly rose to his feet, but could not make them move. His legs felt like dead weight. There was so much he wanted to say to her, so much that had to make her understand but he couldn't make his mouth work. It felt as if someone had reached in and ripped out his heart leaving a gaping hole in his chest.

He numbly walked to the balcony entrance, the ability to breathe becoming more difficult with every step he took. Placing a trembling hand on the balcony door, he paused right beside her. "I love you, Kahlan…with all my heart," he softly told her as tears trailed down his cheeks once more.

All he heard in response as he dejectedly walked away was the sound of her sobs.

XXX

Returning from her bath in the river, Kirsten was beginning to wonder just what she had gotten herself into by agreeing to Denna's plan. She had never liked Denna, feeling that she always had her own agenda. Rather than being a true Sister of the Agiel, she was always looking out for herself. It didn't help matters that she was also Darken Rahl's pet.

Kirsten was not thrilled with the idea of an allegiance with Denna, but if it got her what she wanted most then it would be worth it. She wanted to make the Confessor suffer greatly for killing Kiana.

A tantalizing smile spread across her face at the thought of the making Kahlan Amnell suffer. She absentmindedly began running a hand through her long wet auburn hair as she returned to the camp, thoughts of torturing her mercilessly running through her mind.

Maybe she could let Denna have the Seeker, especially if she received the Mother Confessor and Aydindril in return. Kirsten hoped that she had made a wise decision. She supposed she could always alter their agreement. Once they had captured the Mother Confessor and the Seeker, she could kill Kahlan and keep Richard to be trained, taking him as her mate. If Denna didn't accept the change in their deal, then she would turn the army against her, eliminating her once and for all. Kirsten smiled to herself at the idea.

"Mistress Kirsten!"

Kirsten stopped before entering her tent, turning to see Mistress Rachel coming towards her. Her hair was dark brown, her eyes a dark brown, her stride determined. Rachel was a close friend, having been born in the same village as Kiana and Kirsten. They had been abducted with several other friends at the age of ten when their village had been raided by the Mord'Sith.

"What is it Rachel?"

"Denna has returned," Rachel replied with disdain, a sneer on her lips.

"So soon? I thought we had agreed to start for Aydindril the day after tomorrow," Kirsten replied with a frown.

"Denna said she's changed her mind. She thinks we should leave today."

"Oh, really? What makes Denna think that she is in charge?" Kirsten sneered, her emerald eyes narrowed with brewing anger. She was definitely not liking how Denna was already changing things.

"Because if you don't listen to me, you won't get what you want."

Kirsten turned at the sound of her voice. Seeing Denna coming around the other side of the tent, the hair began to stand up on the back of Kirsten's neck. The smug look on Denna's face only fueled Kirsten's anger and her apprehension while making her blood run cold.

XXX

She stood before the mirror, shocked by what she saw in the reflection there. Bruises lined her face, dark shadows lay beneath her once bright blue eyes, her cheeks were hollowed, her skin pale. With a shaky hand, she ran her fingers down her dark hair that only hung now to her jaw line. Tears welled up in her eyes as she absorbed what had happened to her once beautiful long hair.

The Mord'Sith had taken so much from her. Besides her hair, they had taken her faith in herself, her dignity, her will to go on, her child, and she feared Richard as well. Because of them, she had lost her way and she didn't know how to find it again.

A single tear escaped her eye and slipped down her cheek. She slowly lowered her head as she placed her hands on her belly. She softly caressed the fabric over where Richard's baby had once been. Her mind began to wander, imagining how the baby would have grown in her womb, her belly growing larger every day.

She imagined the baby with Richard's warm brown eyes and hair, his kind smile. She could just see him teaching their daughter everything about the woods, how to track and hunt, which roots were best for eating and which herbs were best for healing. Thoughts of him with their daughter brought a sad smile to her face. He would make a wonderful father someday.

If she had fought harder, been stronger or more careful, their baby would still be alive, growing inside of her. Richard had been elated when she had told him she was with child. There had been a goofy grin on his face ever since then…that is until now.

The look of sorrow in his dark brown eyes pierced her heart, especially knowing that it was she who had put it there. She didn't think she could stand seeing that look in his eye again. Why would he still want to marry her? He had told her to protect herself and the baby, but she had failed him, had let him down.

Richard's words came floating through her mind, ghost-like fingers caressing her mind. _"Because it is my fault, Kahlan...If I had protected you better, this never would have happened…"_ How could Richard think that this was his fault?

Swallowing hard, she let her arms drop limply to her sides. She raised her head to stare once more at her image in the mirror. She didn't know how she was going to survive this or even if she wanted to especially after what had happened that morning with Richard. Right now, everything felt so hopeless. She had pushed away the man that she loved more than life, the one that she leaned on as her source of strength because of the guilt she carried.

"Good to see you're up and about."

Kahlan continued to stare blankly into the mirror despite the warm, comforting voice that had suddenly filled her room. She couldn't break away from the grief-stricken image that was staring back at her, finding it hard to believe how her happiness and her life had been completely devastated in just a few short days.

"I'm glad you're doing better. We've been worried about you. You gave us all quite a scare you know. No one was as concerned as Richard, though. He's been absolutely beside himself sick with worry."

Kahlan lowered her head once more, no longer able to hide her regret for pushing Richard away. It hurt her to know how worried he had been about her. She always seemed to be causing him more pain.

Zedd walked over to sit on the edge of the bed as he watched her. She looked so frail and heartbroken, so unlike the poised, powerful Mother Confessor she had been just a week ago. So much had happened since then.

"Kahlan, he loves you very much," he gently reminded her, his eyes softening from the jovial gleam that had been there when he had first entered the room.

Zedd had seen Richard earlier in the day some time after he had talked to Cara. His grandson had looked devastated as he rushed past him and Cara before storming out of the palace. The look of anger mixed with sorrow in Richard's eyes had told them to stay away. He knew it involved Kahlan so he had decided to give them both some space before checking on the Mother Confessor.

"I know Zedd," she softly choked out, fighting back the onslaught of tears that had tormented her most of the day. "I love him more than I ever thought possible, but how can he still love me after this, after I lost his baby and pushed him away?"

"Child, you two created a life together. Your love with Richard is something very precious and special or else he would have been confessed by your magic."

"Yes, but I lost our daughter." Her bottom lip began to quiver with another sudden wave of grief that came with voicing the painful words.

"Kahlan, it wasn't your fault. You could not have possibly prevented what happened to you."

"Zedd, I'm the Mother Confessor. I should have been strong enough. If I would have fought harder, then…"

"Then you would be dead," the Wizard cut her off. "And the Keeper would have won, Richard would have died of a broken heart, and there would never be another Confessor on the face of the earth."

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, trying to hold her heart and herself together. She knew Zedd was right but she couldn't let go of the guilt and the shame. "I don't know how to go on," she whispered numbly. "What if Richard doesn't want me anymore?" Every single breath she took caused her heart to ache that much more.

"You go on with Richard's help," he gently replied as he stood to his feet and made his way to stand behind her. "My dear, that boy is so head over heels in love with you that he would go mad if he ever lost you. He's hurting too you know; carrying the weight of what happened to you and your child. He feels it's his fault for not protecting you better. Richard needs you right now just as much as you need him," he finished as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I love him so much it almost hurts," she murmured as tears she thought she'd already spent resurfaced in her blue eyes and began falling down her cheeks.

Kahlan turned around, burying her face in the old Wizard's chest as she cried. Wrapping his wiry limbs around her smaller frame, a faint smile crept to his lips as he held her close. "I know, dear one, and Richard knows that too. You two have been through a very traumatic ordeal that has caused you both to temporarily lose your way. It's going to take each other and some time to heal, to find your way back."

"But I don't know if I can find my way back. I'm supposed to be the Mother Confessor and I can't even protect my own child."

"The title Mother Confessor has nothing to do with it, Kahlan. You have a good heart full of compassion and love for the people, a passion for fighting the evil in the world and a moral sense of right and wrong. That's what makes you a good Mother Confessor."

"I just don't know what to think or believe any more."

Pulling back, Zedd lovingly took hold of Kahlan's face. "You will again in time, dear one. You can trust an old Wizard like me. I've been around long enough to know such things. Now, would you like me to do something about your hair?" he grinned broadly at her, a warm twinkle in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for following along everyone! Hope you all survived the angsty times. Things are going to start turning around now... :)

PLEASE show a little love and leave a review!

**Retribution**** (Chapter 4)**

Wandering over a good portion of the palace gardens, Cara finally spotted who she had been looking for. Seeing the Seeker in a small clearing with his sword drawn and his shirt off, she slowly made her way over to him.

Sweat glistened on his muscles in the fading light of the early evening sun. His jaw was set, his eyes fierce with determination as he moved purposefully. He was one with his sword as he went through the training exercises Zedd had taught him so many months ago soon after giving him the Sword of Truth. Even though more skilled than any Seeker before him, Richard still liked to return to those beginning exercises to refocus his mind and vent his frustrations.

"Fighting with yourself or a creature that only you can see?"

Ignoring her sarcastic comment, Richard continued his focused movements as he purposefully performed each drill. He was in no mood for conversation at that point especially after having spent most of the day outside cutting wood and running through his practice exercises. The rage of the sword was united with the fury that burned in his blood, feeding off of it as well as fueling it. It was the only thing he could possibly think to do after what happened that morning with Kahlan, the only way to temporarily escape the pain.

Walking closer, Cara settled herself on a large boulder that had been meant for decoration purposes in the garden but worked just as well as a spot to rest. Perched on top of the large rock, Cara pulled her knees up as she watched the Seeker calmly perform his exercises. The resolve and focus that had settled over him was in stark contrast to the emotional chaos that had been there that morning. He still had that look in his soulful eyes that rattled her, but his overall presence had changed somewhat.

"Do you want me to practice with you, Lord Rahl?"

"No."

"Alright…I'll just sit here and keep you company then."

"I'm fine Cara. You don't have to keep me company," he muttered as he refocused his concentrated vision on some unknown spot, his sword gliding precisely and fluidly. "And stop calling me Lord Rahl."

"You are anything but fine, Lord Rahl. You spent the day chopping wood and playing with your sword while the Midlands is about to be overrun with Mord'Sith. I would not call that fine."

He stopped and shot her a lethal glare that she just rolled her eyes at. Seeing that he wasn't going to be left alone any longer, Richard sighed with frustration, placing his sword back into its scabbard before walking over to retrieve his shirt.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Richard made his way over to the Mord'Sith still perched on the rock. "So, what do you want?"

"I want you to be like the Lord Rahl I knew before Kiana, before the Mother Confessor lost the baby," she quietly said as she looked up into the sky, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with expressing her feelings. It was not something a Mord'Sith did often or did very well.

"I don't know if I can, Cara," he answered, his voice devoid of emotion.

"You've lost your will to fight," she defiantly told him. "Don't you want to avenge your child, extract revenge for what Kiana and the Mord'Sith did to Kahlan?"

"Yes, I want that!" he snapped. "But we don't always get what we want," he bitterly replied, shame and anger pounding away at his heart.

"You're going to have to fight sooner or later or Aydindril and the Midlands will be lost to the Mord'Sith. And there is no predicting what Denna is up to."

"I know that, Cara, but what do you expect me to do? Kahlan just went through a horrifying experience and the loss of our child. She is in no shape to travel or fight." He stood glaring at her, his arms crossed tightly across his chest which was now heaving with his anger.

"You need to stop thinking with your heart like Richard and think with your head like the Seeker you are," she defiantly answered him, her eyes never leaving his.

"You want me to be cold and heartless like you?" he shot back, the rage of the sword and the fury in his heart still united in his blood.

Cara was taken aback by his cutting words. Before she would have just shrugged off his retort, but now after spending so many months gaining back some of her humanity, she found his words stung. She was no longer the soulless, emotionless person she had been. She had grown to love her new family and it bothered her to see them suffering.

Seeing hurt flash across her face, Richard let his chin fall to his chest. "I'm sorry, Cara. That was cruel and uncalled for. You're not heartless…at least not anymore," he teased as he lifted his head, giving her a small smile.

"You're forgiven," she softly smiled back, appreciative of the apology.

"I know you're only trying to help and I appreciate it, but for once I'm going to do what is best for Kahlan. The Midlands and Aydindril are just going to have to wait this time."

Cara slowly nodded her head, realizing that she was not going to get any further with him tonight. She just hoped that she would have better luck with the Mother Confessor. She knew that Kahlan would never allow Aydindril to fall into the deadly hands of the Mord'Sith no matter how much heartache she was going through.

"I know you're hurting just as much as Kahlan. I just hope you find your will to fight before it's too late," she said with a sigh, jumping down off the rock. "Are you planning on spending the night out here?" she questioned, her words thick with sarcasm.

Richard's eyes narrowed with her question. Looking around him, he abruptly noticed the sun beginning to set. He had been so consumed with forgetting that he had lost all track of time. As the sun began to dip behind the horizon, shadows began growing larger. Little flicking lights of fireflies began shining here and there also signaling the approaching night.

"I guess I just lost track of time. Go on ahead; I'll be there shortly," he said absentmindedly, wondering how Kahlan was doing. Her absence from his side was like a crushing blow to his heart.

"Alright…Lord Rahl," Cara teased with a smirk as she made her way back into the palace.

Richard sighed as he leaned against the large rock Cara had just occupied, his thoughts consumed with Kahlan. It had been torture staying away from her all day, but how could he not follow her wishes. He would give her anything she asked for no matter the cost.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, his eyes began to scan the Sovereign's Palace that loomed large before him. The colorful setting sun's rays bathed the palace in beautiful shades of oranges and pinks, creating ominous gray shadows in spots.

Richard was about to leave when something suddenly caught his eye. He turned his attention to a balcony on the third floor. The doors had abruptly opened, light from the room flooding the terrace and outlining a graceful, delicate figure as it moved out onto the balcony.

He instantly recognized it as Kahlan, her hair having been restored to its luxurious length. She was still dressed in the enticing nightdress that made his heart skip a beat. A warm breeze began to stir the long strands of her hair, causing them to softly whip around her face. He wished more than anything to be standing with her on that balcony right now, holding her close to him, making her see how much he truly loved her.

She slowly leaned forward, grasping the balcony ledge as she gazed out into the distance at the setting sun, her beautiful hair falling over her shoulders. He unconsciously gasped for air that Kahlan's appearance had suddenly denied him, his heart constricting with loneliness and sorrow. Spirits, he missed her so much that at times he thought he would go mad. Swallowing hard, Richard despondently made his way back towards the palace.

XXX

Having accepted an offer of a steaming hot bath, Kahlan felt better than she had when she woke this morning. The bath had been filled with fragrant fresh rose petals from the palace garden and had been exactly what she needed to feel like a real woman again instead of just a bruised and battered empty shell. Zedd had thankfully restored her hair to its natural length, helping her feel a little more like herself again despite the emptiness that filled her heart.

Holding up the freshly cleaned white nightdress, Kahlan was reminded of that passionate night in Irica when she and Richard had made love long into the night, creating their daughter. She gently ran her fingers over the satiny material, remembering how Richard had caressed her skin through the silky fabric. His strong hands had hungrily removed it from her body, allowing it to pool at her feet on the floor before taking her to their bed.

While her heart still ached, Kahlan was exhausted from crying and didn't think she had any more tears to shed. Her mind was a cyclone of tormented emotions. She felt so drained even though she had slept all afternoon after talking with Zedd. Tears welled up inside of her at times but she swallowed them, pushing them back down deep inside of her, trying to lock them away.

She didn't want to cry any more. Talking with Zedd had helped some, had given her a ray of hope that she and Richard would get through this. She hoped Richard would be able to forgive her after this morning. She just couldn't bear to see the grief in his eyes knowing that she had put it there.

Thoughts of Richard made her loneliness that much more unbearable. While she had pushed him away this morning, wishing to be alone with her pain and anguish, she wanted nothing more than for him to hold her now. Zedd had been right. They both needed each other now more than ever.

Pulling the nightdress over her head, Kahlan smoothed the delicate material as it clung to her curves. Finding her brush among her things, she set to work removing the tangles from her hair, joyous in the fact that she once again had knots to work out. She readily decided that never again would she complain about her hair.

Brushing the silky strands, she aimlessly began to roam around the room, wondering where Richard was at that moment. She was still unsure of herself, uncertain if she would be able to stand seeing the hurt in his dark brown eyes, but she had a renewed resolve to help him and herself get through this. Zedd had told her that losing her baby was not her fault. She wanted so desperately to believe him and a small part of her did, but the guilt still lingered and likely would for some time. She could not let Richard go on feeling just as guilty as she did.

Walking around the foot of the bed, she stopped by the hard-back chair that still sat close to her bed. Releasing the hair she had in hand, she ran her fingers along the top of the back of the chair. Even though unconscious, Kahlan had somehow felt his presence, knew that he had been there with her all along. It brought a small smile to her lips, knowing that despite his sorrow, Richard had stayed by her side taking care of her.

Returning to her task, she ran the brush down the silky strands as she stopped by the balcony doors. The sun was just beginning to set, the warm colors setting the sky on fire in shades of orange, red, and pink.

Just as she was about to turn away, a familiar movement caught her eye. She paused, concentrating on the form that was outlined by the sun's fading rays, light glinting off of a familiar sword. She pressed a hand to the glass as she watched his fluid movements that held such strength and control, wanting so desperately to touch him. Her body ached to have him near her, his strong arms wrapped so protectively around her again, comforting her.

Kahlan suddenly realized that she was breathing heavily with longing for the man that possessed her heart. Her love and desire for him could not be vanquished even by the bitter grief that she carried. She watched with growing desire as he moved, turning his sword one way before slicing another. His movements were strong and exact, his raptor gazed focused on an unseen foe, his gift as the Seeker evident in every action he took and every move he made. The site of him made her heart flutter in her chest.

She caught a glimpse of red leather sitting on a large rock in the small clearing where Richard was practicing his exercises. She watched with mild amusement knowing that Cara was no doubt there to antagonize her Lord Rahl.

Kahlan turned and laid the brush down, deciding she needed to get some air. Deep down, she secretly hoped that maybe Richard would see her on the balcony, that he would come to her room. Maybe he was still upset after what happened this morning and didn't want to see her. Pushing aside the uncertainty, she finally decided there was only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath and giving up a silent prayer to the spirits, Kahlan opened the balcony doors, candlelight from her bedroom washing the terrace in bright light. She slowly walked out onto the porch, the brilliant sunset immediately catching her attention. Little sparks of light flickered as the fireflies danced about as if putting on a performance just for her. A sudden breeze caused her hair to gently fly around her face. She ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to tame the runaway locks.

Lost in wonderment by the winged creature's courtship dance, Kahlan grasped the balcony ledge, feeling a sense of peace begin to wash over her. For the first time, she began to think that maybe things were going to be all right.

Finally breaking her gaze away from the light show, Kahlan scanned the darkening gardens for Richard. The spot that he had just occupied was now empty, the rock abandoned. Disappointed, she sighed as she returned to her room, closing the doors behind her. Hopefully, Richard had seen her in those few short moments that she had been outside.

Walking to the bed, Kahlan settled herself in Richard's hard-back chair, reaching for the tray of food that had been brought to her room while she had been bathing. Taking the bowel, Kahlan idly stirred the stew, taking only a couple of small bites. She knew that she should eat to build up her strength, but she didn't feel much like it at the moment. Her mind was too occupied with thoughts of Richard, trying to sort through the barrage of emotions that stormed inside of her.

With a sigh, she placed the tray aside, blowing out a few of the candles, leaving others lit before climbing back into her bed. Pulling the blanket over her, she wiped a stray tear that suddenly escaped. Closing her eyes, Kahlan prayed that Richard would find it in his heart to forgive her someday.

XXX

"My boy! You decided to come in after all."

Richard turned at the sound of his grandfather's booming voice that filled the corridor. "I had to or Cara would have never left me alone," he said with mild exasperation.

"She was just showing her concern in her own unique way," Zedd softly chuckled, coming to stand beside the Seeker.

"How's Kahlan?" he softly asked, averting his eyes, not wanting his grandfather to see the pain that jabbed his heart with speaking her name.

"I think she's doing a little better. It's going to take some time. She blames herself just the same as you feel you deserve the blame."

"I just love her so much, Zedd. I can't lose her." He tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. He had to fix this but he didn't even know how or where to start.

"Seems I heard all of this earlier today from a certain Confessor," Zedd grinned. "First of all, you both need to forgive yourself; lay the blame with who deserves it. It was neither of your faults. Tragic things happen, sometimes for no reason and there's not always much we can do to prevent them. Second of all, she's just as scared of losing you. You need to talk to her, Richard."

"I've tried, Zedd, but she pushed me away," he said, his words brimming with hurt and anger.

"So, you just give up now? Wash your hands of it? Walk away from the woman you love and fought so hard for? Because I'm pretty sure when we reach Aydindril and this fight with the Mord'Sith and the Keeper is over, the Council is going to push her to take a mate to continue the line of Confessors."

"No, I'm not giving up on Kahlan and I'm not about to give her up for any reason," he heatedly replied, growing angry at the thought of Kahlan being taken from him. Thoughts of another man being with her began running through his mind, causing his blood to run cold.

"Well then, I suggest you do something about it." Zedd smiled to himself as he watched Richard's jaw set with determination, knowing that he had gotten his point across.

Richard could only nod his head before turning and starting down the corridor. No matter how painful this was going to be, he knew they needed to talk. He was not about to risk losing her forever. The thought frightened him more than anything he'd ever encountered after all these months as the Seeker or anything yet to come with Keeper.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's what ya'll been waiting for...

If you like it, let me know! Appreciate the comments! :)

**Retribution**** (Chapter 5)**

After getting cleaned up and something to eat, Richard now stood nervously before Kahlan's door. After he'd had a chance to wash up, he soon discovered how famished he was. He hadn't eaten much in the last few days. Now that he knew Kahlan was recovering and he had a plan in mind to talk to her tonight, he allowed himself the luxury of eating. He found that he felt much better after a good meal despite the fact that his muscles ached after spending the day venting his pain. He didn't think the palace staff would have to chop wood for at least two months once winter came.

Taking a deep breath, Richard knocked lightly on her door before going in. Entering her room, he found her sitting up in her bed, gazing at him. Her raven hair was slightly mussed, falling around her shoulders and resting along the tops of her partially exposed breasts. One of the straps of her gown had fallen off her shoulder and hung low on her upper arm, allowing a little more of her breast to show.

Her bruises were gone much to Richard's relief, thankful that his grandfather had been able to erase them. Her sapphire eyes were so sad and yet they held a hint of something that had been absent that morning when he had last seen her. They held a glimmer of hope and relief that caused his heart to leap in his chest. The flickering of candles in her room cast a soft glow that washed over her porcelain face, causing his breath to catch.

"Richard," she softly said, tears suddenly shining in her eyes.

His name on her lips was like sweet music to his ears causing his blood to stir and his soul to sing. Closing the door behind him, Richard made his way to her. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he watched in startled silence as she quickly crawled to him, wrapping her arms around him and clinging to him as if her very life depended on it. And it did. He was the reason she had experienced true love, the reason she could go on even now.

Taken aback, Richard slowly responded to her, tentatively wrapping his arms around her. He was relieved and yet surprised by her reaction to his presence especially after this morning. He had been uncertain about what her response would be when she saw him, but he had been determined this time to get through to her no matter what. She was too precious to him to just give up on her.

The feel of Kahlan in his arms again was like a balm to his wounded heart. Tightening his hold on her, Richard pulled her even closer to him, relishing the feel of her melting into his embrace. Burying his face in her hair, he felt like he was finally home.

"I'm so sorry, Richard," she cried, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Shhh, Kahlan…it's alright. There is nothing to apologize for," he murmured into her hair as he rubbed her back. "I should have protected you better."

"No, Richard! There was nothing you could have done to stop it," her voiced cracked with emotion. "You saved my life."

He pulled back slightly, pressing his cheek against hers, their faces gently caressing the other, her tears wetting his face. Her breath was warm and inviting against his neck sending shivers down his spine. "I love you, Kahlan. You're my life," he breathed.

His whispered words of love tickled her ear, sending tingles all over her body, making her blood warm with desire. "I love you so much, Richard. I know I hurt you by losing the baby. You had told me to protect her and I let you down. I didn't keep her safe," she whispered through her tears, the reality of it crashing down on her again.

Richard pulled back, grasping her shoulders, astonished by her apology. He suddenly remembered that night in the woods when they had made love after Kahlan told him she was carrying his child. _"If you want to protect me, you will stay out of danger; you'll keep yourself and our unborn child safe."_

He had been so terrified of losing Kahlan that he had made her promise to protect herself and the baby above all else. He had never meant for her to feel that it would be all her fault if she lost the baby. Hot bitter tears leaked from his eyes as guilt returned with a vengeance.

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan," he adamantly exclaimed, cupping her face with his hand. "I never meant for you to carry the blame of losing our child. I just never wanted you to put yourself in danger, to protect me over yourself."

"But, I lost our baby. You were so excited about having a child together."

"Kahlan, I was excited, but if we never have a child and it's only the two of us for the rest of our lives, I would still die a happy man. A child would only be a gift above and beyond my greatest dreams. Marrying you and making you mine forever is what I want above all else. Kahlan, you are all that I have ever wanted."

Staring into his dark brown eyes, she placed a hand on his face, lovingly caressing his cheek. Her eyes began to roam over his handsome face before finally coming to rest on his mouth and the lips she loved to kiss, loved to feel roaming over her body.

Heated desire like hot molten lava suddenly burned in the pit of his stomach as Richard realized she was staring at his mouth. Unable to control himself any longer, he leaned in, gently brushing his lips against hers. It was a gentle tentative kiss, their noses softly nuzzling each other. He buried his hands in her thick hair, pulling her mouth to his. He never wanted to let go of her ever again.

Kahlan relished the feel of his hands in her hair, his fingers massaging her scalp as he tenderly kissed her. Their passionate desire, their need to reconnect with each other was quickly intensifying the kiss as she opened her mouth to him, imploring him to explore every part of her again. He readily complied with her request, plunging his tongue into her mouth and drinking her in.

Her hands tugged his shirt free from his pants, allowing her to run her hands over the smooth muscles of his back. He moaned into her mouth as she dug her fingers into his shoulders, pulling him forward to lie on top of her. He was rapidly becoming dizzy with his desperate need to have her, to be inside of her, to feel every inch of her.

After settling himself between her legs, he sat back on his knees momentarily, pulling his shirt over his head. After discarding his shirt and removing his pants, he looked down at his lover, her face full of love and desire for him and him alone. Her eyes were dark with longing as they roamed over his body, finally locking with his own darkening eyes. His heart began to pound, his breathing erratic as he lowered himself back down onto her.

He brushed his nose against hers a couple of times before finding her mouth once more. All of his senses were humming, having been completely awakened by her presence. The sound of her gasps, the feel of her smooth flesh under his fingertips, the look of desire smoldering in her eyes, the taste of her skin, and the scent of roses that enveloped her.

He left her mouth to burn a trail of hot wet kisses down the slender column of her neck on his way to his final destination. Finding her breasts, he hungrily began devouring her, using his mouth and nose to nudge the gown further down her body.

She arched her back in a heated plea for more contact with his mouth. Spirits, she needed this connection with him so desperately right now. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair, she held him against her chest, frantic to keep the intimate contact. She began repeatedly moaning his name like chant as he licked and nipped at her breasts, sucking on the highly sensitized flesh. If he didn't take her soon, she thought she would explode. "Richard…I… Spirits! I…I…need you…now…" she panted, pleading for him to complete her, to propel her over the edge of rapture.

Releasing his hair, her hands quickly began roaming down his back, stopping to knead the muscles of his backside, attempting to pull him closer to where she needed him to be. He groaned at the sensations she was creating in him, the smoldering passion that was growing into a consuming firestorm of desire. His hands found her thighs once more, caressing the sensitive skin as he pushed her nightgown up.

Connecting with his lover was the healing that he so desperately needed. He stared at her, tears stinging his eyes, the euphoric feeling of being with her and in her overwhelming his injured heart. A sense of peace swept through his soul despite the passionate desire and arousal that possessed his body.

Seeing tears in his eyes, Kahlan took his face in her hands and gently wiped his tears with her thumbs. "I love you…my sweet Richard," she breathlessly whispered, her chest heaving. She leaned up, capturing his lips in a heated kiss of reassurance and love.

With her words, he began to move over her, desperate to make Kahlan his all over again. As they continued the intense climax of ecstasy, all the regret, all the guilt and shame began to melt away in the presence of their burning passion. It would still take time for their wounds to heal, but now they knew they would heal together because nothing in this world would ever be able to extinguish their love for one another.

XXX

Zedd made his way through the empty halls of the palace, wondering if Richard had followed his advice. He knew it would be just a matter of time before they worked everything out. Turning a corner, Zedd saw Cara coming towards him.

"If you're heading for Kahlan's room, don't bother," Cara offered as she approached the Wizard at the end of the hall.

"Actually, that is where I was going. I wanted to check on her to make sure she was doing alright. Why shouldn't I?" he asked, his brow narrowed with concern.

"I would say by the sounds coming from that room, Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor are both doing very well," Cara smirked, crossing her arms.

Zedd's eyebrows shot up in surprise, shocked that Richard and Kahlan had been able to resolve things so quickly. "Well, I guess my little conversation with each of them helped. What were you doing outside of Kahlan's room?"

"I had a talk with Lord Rahl earlier this evening, but he wasn't listening to me so I decided to try and talk some sense into the Mother Confessor as well. When I got near her room, I heard…things…" Cara grinned wickedly, happy that the two of them were finally working things out so to speak. Now maybe they could get back to what they were supposed to be doing like saving the world.

A broad self-satisfied smile spread across the Wizard's face, relieved that they were together now. Turning, Zedd placed an arm around the Mord'Sith's shoulder. "How about joining me for some sweet berry pie? The cook was just taking it out of the oven before I came up here."

Rolling her eyes, Cara sighed with resignation. Together, she and Zedd had been able to fix things between Richard and Kahlan. Now, if Cara could only figure out a way to fix Zedd's stomach.

XXX

She stood on top of the cliff overlooking the large town that spread out before her. The inky night canvas was partially covered by lazily drifting clouds that somewhat obscured the countless stars and the half moon. The night air was warm and still, sounds of the surrounding woods sporadically cutting through the tranquility.

Standing with her hands on her hips, she surveyed the landscape, taking in every detail that could be made by the soft glow of the moonlight. A satisfied smile spread across her face. Things were falling into place better than she could have possibly hoped for.

Turning on her heel, she cautiously made her way back to camp, slipping between the trees and the shadows that blanketed the forest. Soon, she would have what she'd been after.

"Just what are you up to?"

The voice that cut through the stillness of the sleeping woods startled her, causing her to freeze. She quickly recovered, turning on her heel to face the person who was suddenly standing with her. "What makes you think that I'm up to something?"

"Denna, you always have ulterior motives that you reveal to no one," Kirsten sneered, her hand tightly gripping the agiel that hung at her waist. She had instructed Rachel to keep a close eye on Denna and alert her of her movements. Denna had made changes to their plan that proved wise in theory, but she still did not trust the blond-haired vixen one bit.

"I told you what I want. All I want is Richard Cypher," she innocently replied as she stared down her accuser.

"Just why do you want him so badly?"

"We have a long history together. Let's just say that we have some unfinished business and leave it at that," she smiled sweetly turning away from Kirsten to return to camp, unwilling to give up more than she had to at that moment. She had only formed this delicate alliance in order to get the Seeker; she didn't need to reveal any more than that.

"And how is that you are even alive?"

Denna stopped dead in her tracks at the question. She slowly turned back around, her face an unreadable mask. Her eyes flashed with irritation causing Kirsten's skin to crawl. There was something about Denna that was so cold and ruthless, even more so than any Mord'Sith could ever be trained into becoming.

"I heard some interesting gossip this afternoon from one of our Sisters. She had heard a rumor that you had been killed a few months ago." Kirsten tilted her head as she watched Denna, waiting in eager anticipation for a reaction.

The corners of Denna's lips slowly turned up as she replied, "I'm like a cat; I have nine lives." With that, she turned and waltzed back to camp, no longer interested in continuing the conversation.

Kirsten stood staring at her as Denna returned to camp, wondering why she shouldn't have just killed her right there rather than continuing with this little charade of alliance. Once the Mother Confessor was dead, Denna would be next.

XXX

Sunlight began to softly filter into the room as dawn emerged. The candles that had burned long into the night were now cold and lifeless. Birds out on the balcony and in the garden began chirping a delightful song to the sleeping lovers.

Richard was tenderly brought from his slumber by the feel of soft lips caressing his chest, sending chills down his spine and causing his blood to pump forcefully with need once more. He could never get enough of her. It was a dire thirst that could only be temporarily satisfied but never completely quenched.

Seeing a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, Kahlan knew she had achieved her goal. Last night had been beyond amazing. Making love with Richard was an incredible experience that always left her feeling sated and intensely loved while at the same time always wanting more of him.

She slowly moved over, settling herself on top of him. She teasingly began kissing her way over the well-defined muscles of his chest, licking and grazing her teeth over his nipples before making her way up his neck. She wished that they could hide in this room, staying in this moment forever.

Richard moaned deeply, the sultry sensations Kahlan's mouth was creating within him causing his desire to burn hotter. The feeling of her silky breasts pressed firmly against his chest, the feel of her body completely melting into his was driving him crazy with need.

He was rapidly growing desperate to have her mouth on his as her lips played over his collarbone, working her way up to his ear. She grazed her teeth over his earlobe, flicking her tongue out to lick it before seductively whispering in his ear. "Morning, my love. Did I wake you?"

Richard gasped as her words and loving attention began to make him pant with wanton need to have her again. Reaching his head up, he grasped her face with his hands, pulling her to him. Crushing his lips against hers, he hungrily began prodding her lips with his tongue. Loving Kahlan was as natural and effortless to him as breathing. He barely remembered a time when he wasn't passionately in love with her or the life he led before he had met her that fateful day in Hartland.

Pulling back to breathe, Richard stared into her beautiful blue eyes, noticing the brightness that was beginning to return, pushing aside some of the anguish that previously occupied them. Running his hands down her back, he abruptly flipped her over, causing her to squeal. Her giggle of delight caused a rush of joy to sweep over him, so happy to hear the laugh that he loved and knowing that he had brought out in her.

"Morning, beautiful," he murmured against her lips. "You can wake me like this every morning." Kissing her deeply again, he moved along her jaw to her ear. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better…thanks to you," she murmured, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to allow him more access.

He greedily accepted, pleased to be able to give her anything and everything she wanted, so thankful that it was him that she had chosen to love, him that she wanted above all else. The thought alone made his heart sing, the feel of her in his arms completing his soul.

"Do you think we made another baby?" she tentatively asked, her face growing suddenly serious, some of the sadness seeping back into her eyes.

"I hope so," he whispered in her ear before pulling back to gaze into her eyes. "And if not, we'll just have to keep trying."

Kahlan reached a hand up to caress his cheek, her eyes taking in every handsome detail of his face, astounded by his love for her and her alone. "I love that idea, but you know we have to leave for Aydindril soon. We can't let them take over no matter what we've been through."

"I know, but I can finally go on now knowing that you'll be alright…that you'll be by my side." He swiftly captured her lips in a heated kiss before moving to her ear. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to finish what you started this morning before I can even think about letting you leave this room," he chuckled lightly, his warm breath sending shivers of desire to course through her body.

"Well, if you insist…" she grinned with delight, arching her back, giving herself to him all over again.

*Ok, today is when things start to get chaotic and real-life tries to drag me away. Will still try to post every day but it may be every 2 days. :(


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for following along and for the reviews! Please READ & REVIEW! :)

**Retribution**** (Chapter 6)**

The night was quickly creeping upon them, shadows growing longer and darker. They were proceeding just as she had predicted they would. She smiled smugly to herself, satisfied that she had been correct. Now she was one step closer to him.

Kirsten had been pushing her the last two days since leaving Glenshire to attack, but Denna had her reasons for holding back. She was not prepared to reveal her motives just yet, not even to her Sisters of the Agiel. Kirsten would discover her secrets soon enough, but by then it would be too late.

She watched in eager anticipation as they each set about their chores setting up camp. They had no clue what was about to hit them. None of them did. That was the way she preferred it in fact. To be the only one who really knew what was going to happen.

XXX

Having started the campfire, Kahlan stood to her feet, brushing her hands off on her skirt, pleased with her accomplishment. Richard always teased her about how long it took her to get the fire started. This time she had been able to get it started rather quickly she proudly decided.

The last several days had been heartrending to say the least. After she and Richard had shared their hearts and their pain, they had shared her bed, reconnecting them body, heart, and spirit. Her heart still ached with sadness, but it was more bearable now that she knew that Richard didn't blame her nor would he allow to her carry the guilt herself. They had wasted precious time blaming themselves instead of comforting and loving each other through this tragedy.

The day after they had made love, they had gathered their things and began the journey to Aydindril to stop Kirsten and Denna from taking over the Midlands. In order to avoid running into the entire army of the Mord'Sith, they had chosen to take a different route to Aydindril which added an extra day to their journey, but in the long run would prove more prudent. They wouldn't be able to save Aydindril if they were all captured or dead.

Gazing at the fire, Kahlan suddenly smiled to herself as arms abruptly began to snake their way around her slim waist. A firm chiseled body pressed tightly against her back, sending warm tingles of desire to flow throughout her before settling into her pelvis. As one large hand held her by the waist and trapped her against his body, his other hand began to trace the tops of her breasts that lay exposed above her jacket.

Richard nuzzled his nose into her luscious hair in search of her ear. Finally finding what he wanted, he slowly began nibbling on her earlobe, his teeth grazing the soft skin, his tongue massaging her as his warm breath caused goose bumps to appear on her arms.

Tilting her head back into his embrace, Kahlan slowly closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of her lover's intimate embrace. She released a low moan as Richard abandoned her ear for the newly exposed neck she revealed by resting her head back on his shoulder.

Feeling her chest begin to heave with mounting need, Richard felt his own desire blazing a hot trail throughout his body. He had missed being with her so badly he felt like he was about to burst if he didn't get her alone soon.

"I've missed you so much," he murmured between placing hot kisses along her neck. Anxious to feast on her breasts, he quickly began unclasping her jacket.

"Richard…they're going…to be back…soon," Kahlan said between gasps for air. Her head was spinning with the frantic need to be with him as passion was rapidly tossing logic aside. She ached to be with her lover again, but they hadn't gotten a moment to themselves since leaving Glenshire two days ago.

It hadn't been that long since they had last made love, but the need for each other had intensified tenfold since they had begun the arduous process of healing each other's wounded hearts. Guilt and fear had initially driven them apart, but together they had gotten past that. Working through the grief that would always linger in their hearts, they had found solace within one another. They had discovered a deeper, more intimate and emotional connection, becoming more bonded to one another than they ever had before.

"They won't be back for a while yet and I haven't had a moment alone with my beautiful future wife in two days," he panted, unable and unwilling to control his need for her any longer.

"I've missed you too," Kahlan gasped as he nipped his way along her neck, his hunger for her driving her mad with desire. The risk that Zedd and Cara could be returning at any moment just made her burn that much hotter for him.

"It was not a bad deal!"

Hearing their friends approaching in the distance, Richard growled against Kahlan's neck in frustration. With his body pressed tightly against hers, Kahlan could feel how ready he was to take her, making her groan in frustration as well.

Turning quickly in her Seeker's arms, Kahlan smashed her lips against his in a heated kiss as she rolled her hips against his, her tongue plunging into his mouth in a desperate attempt to release as much pent up desire as possible. Richard grabbed her head to hold her there for as long as humanly possible. At this point, he didn't really care what Zedd and Cara saw when they entered the campsite.

"Admit it, Wizard! It was a terrible deal and you know it!"

Releasing a moan into her mouth, Richard finally relented and released his hold on her. Pressing his forehead to hers, Richard tried to catch the breath she had taken away. "Kahlan, if I don't feel you under me soon, I'm going to lose my mind," he whispered to her. "I want to make love to you; I want to lose myself in you."

"I want that more than anything, but we're going to have to wait," she regretfully replied, wanting so desperately to feel him inside of her, moving over her, showing her the love that burned brightly in his eyes for her.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to hold on," he murmured as he leaned in already starved to taste her again.

"I have first watch tonight. Maybe you will have trouble sleeping and will have to come keep me company as I check the perimeter outside of camp," she enticingly hinted with her special smile.

Richard groaned at the thought of taking her just outside of camp with Zedd and Cara sleeping nearby. "You won't have to worry about me falling asleep tonight. Right now, I have enough drive to keep me awake for days," he heatedly replied, unwillingly releasing his hold on her as Zedd and Cara entered the camp deeply absorbed in their own conversation.

"It was a great deal! You just don't know anything about bargaining," Zedd grumbled as he stormed into the clearing with the agitated Mord'Sith following closely behind him.

"I know enough to know that was a horrible deal," she huffed as she marched past him.

"What happened?" Kahlan interjected between rebuttals, her stomach fluttering as she attempted to ignore the aroused Seeker standing very closely beside her as he caressed her backside.

"This Wizard is out of his mind!" Cara yelled in frustration as she threw her hands up in the air, exasperation settled on her face.

"I beg your pardon! I will have you know that I have the best bargaining skills in the Midlands!"

"Zedd, you got taken by that herb dealer," she informed the Wizard, her hands on her hips, her lips twisted in a sneer.

"Whatever, I still was able to get the herbs we needed to keep the three of you healthy for at least a month," Zedd retorted as he settled on a log to examine his purchases. "Don't you have supper started yet? What in spirits have you two been doing while we were gone?" he exclaimed in utter surprise, pausing his argument with Cara long enough to see where his supper was. He cast an annoyed glance from the Seeker to the Mother Confessor as he waited impatiently for a response.

Cara smirked to herself as she suddenly noticed the heated look of frustration that showed on their faces. "Yes, just what were you doing?" Grinning broadly, she quirked an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited too for a reply.

"Setting up camp and catching dinner," Richard replied as he moved towards the animals that lay ready to be prepared for cooking. "I just returned to camp with these when Kahlan finally got the fire going," he said with a smirk at his Confessor as he held up his prize.

"I will have you know it didn't take me near as long to get it started this time," she stated indignantly. She had been rather proud of her accomplishment, not having grown up in the woods like Richard had.

"You did a fine job, Kahlan. And here is your reward," he chuckled as he handed her the rabbits. "It's also your turn to cook dinner."

Kahlan gave the Seeker a sneer, taking the rabbits from him and swatting his stomach with the back of her hand in the process. He quickly grabbed her hand, raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Don't lose any of that feisty energy…I promise that you'll need it later tonight," he softly murmured with a smirk, his eyes smoldering with passion that was pleading with her to release it from its prison.

Kahlan's breath caught in her chest with his sultry comment, causing her face to flush with the heat of their want for each other. "Behave yourself, Seeker, or you might end up having to take a cold swim in the lake," she quietly retorted, mischievousness dancing in her bright blue eyes. She loved when they flirted and teased each other.

"Fine with me as long as you're with me," he playfully shot back, their banter further igniting his need.

"You're impossible!" she laughed as she walked away to prepare dinner, noticing that their companions were staring at them. She didn't want anything to give away what they were planning for later that night. Nothing was going to keep her from making love to Richard tonight.

Zedd watched the two young lovers, glad to see them so happy. It was good to see them so close and so in love. There was so much danger that lay waiting for them all in the days to come. He just hoped when they arrived in Aydindril tomorrow that they would be able to save it from the Mord'Sith.

Kahlan quickly went about preparing dinner, smiling as Zedd examined his prized herbs with Richard. He carefully replayed every detail of his dealings with the herb trader and how he had been able to get them for a steal. She couldn't help but chuckle, hearing Cara huff and interject her observations into Zedd's story from the other side of camp.

Occasionally, Kahlan would gaze up at Zedd and Richard, watching them as she worked. She found herself staring at Richard, his eyes dancing as he listened to his grandfather's exaggerated story. He bit his lip to keep from laughing when the Wizard got all worked up about how Cara didn't think that he knew what he was doing.

Richard turned to find Kahlan staring at him. A mischievous smile played on his lips, a knowing look flashed in his eye, reminding her of their secret plans for later that night. It caused her stomach to flutter and her cheeks to flush. She gave him her special smile before turning her attention back to dinner.

She didn't think that she could ever feel this happy after the painful anguish they had endured. She knew, though, that it was because of Richard that she could. She had never dreamed that she would be marrying a man that she loved so deeply. Tears stung her eyes as sadness suddenly welled up inside her as she thought about how much happiness he had brought to her life, how much she wanted to bring him the same measure of joy. Instead, it seemed that pain and tragedy followed them everywhere they went.

Kahlan quickly brushed away the tears with her fingertips, hoping that no one noticed. She looked up to find Richard watching her, his brow furrowed with worry. She smiled softly at him, her eyes telling him that she was alright. Since they had left Glenshire, tears would suddenly appear, falling down her cheeks, reminding her of the fresh wounds that still lived in her heart. Richard would hold her during those times, sometimes crying with her.

Pulling herself together, Kahlan sternly reminded herself that they were about to go to war against the Mord'Sith over Aydindril. The Midlands needed their Mother Confessor now more than ever. She needed to be strong especially if Denna was with them.

Kahlan could feel her resolve retuning with a vengeance at the thought of Denna. She knew that whatever Denna was up to, it no doubt involved Richard. She was not about to lose him to that Mord'Sith again. She had taken him twice now; she would not take him a third.

As they sat eating their stew, Zedd decided to take that opportunity to tell everyone how the stew paled in comparison to the food at the Sovereign's Palace, no offense to Kahlan or her cooking skills. The old Wizard jabbered on reviewing each and every detail of all the meals he ate there with no one particularly interested or paying any attention.

The evening could not have gone by fast enough, however, for Kahlan or Richard's liking and Richard sitting across the campfire staring at her hadn't helped any either. Those smoldering dark brown eyes always sent chills down her spine, creating a burning need deep within her even before she had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him. Noticing the look on his face, Kahlan hoped that Richard would be able to hold out until they were alone.

XXX

The night was so peaceful, the only sound was the occasional stirring of an owl. Although only half full, the moon still shined brightly, illuminating the darkness that tried to swallow it. The countless stars overhead continuously winked at her as she made her way through the woods, scouting the perimeter.

Walking among the trees, Kahlan absorbed her surroundings as she scanned for signs of trouble while at the same time letting her thoughts drift. Every time she let them drift, they always floated to Richard. She could hardly wait to marry him, to be his wife, the mother of his children.

Kahlan sighed heavily as tears once again found their way to her eyes at the thought of children. Would she ever stop crying? Frustrated, she quickly closed her eyes in an attempt to stop their escape, but to no avail. Just when she thought she couldn't possibly have any more tears to shed, more seemed to develop out of nowhere.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?"

Spinning around in surprise, Kahlan found herself standing face to face with Richard. "Richard! You scared me half to death."

"Why? You knew I was coming out to here to meet you. You ought to be more careful, Mother Confessor. Anyone could have crept up on you and stolen you away from me," he lovingly scolded as he pulled her into his arms, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, his brow furrowed with concern. "What were you thinking about just now that I was able to catch you off guard like that?"

Looking down in embarrassment, Kahlan softly responded, "I was thinking about you."

"I guess since it was me you were thinking about I will let it slide…this time," he smiled, lifting her chin up to look him in the eye, noticing her tears. "I'm so sorry, Kahlan. I know losing the baby still hurts," he softly replied, his brow furrowed with concern as he tenderly began stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I just want to make you happy," she murmured as he pulled her tightly against him, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Kahlan, I couldn't be any happier than I am with you," he murmured, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "The day I met you and every day since is when I learned what true happiness and love really means."

His tender words caused her heart to warm as her insides began to melt with burning need for him. Kahlan tilted her head, meeting his lips in a heated kiss that took his breath away. He quickly responded, opening his mouth for her to delve into and explore all over again. The feel of her tongue stroking his caused him to release a throaty moan.

He swiftly had her back pushed against the nearest tree, keeping her right where he wanted her. His hands quickly found her hair, cradling her head as he reciprocated her deep wet kiss. He rolled his hips against hers, causing her to gasp with wanton need as she felt how ready he was to take her. She immediately responded, rolling her hips against his, their breathing quickly becoming ragged with mounting passion.

Her breath was warm and enticing on his neck as he began licking and kissing along her throat. Her hand was massaging his scalp as she held him to her, occasionally stopping to tug on the long strands when her passion suddenly surged hotter.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but I'm afraid I must."

Richard immediately released his hold on Kahlan. In one swift motion, he had the Sword of Truth out of its scabbard and gripped tightly in his hand as he whirled around to face their enemy. In less than a heartbeat, Kahlan had her daggers drawn as she moved to stand beside her Seeker. She was not about to lose him to her ever again.

"Is this any way to greet an old friend?"

"You are no friend of ours!" Kahlan hissed, her chest now heaving with anger rather than passion. "What do you want, Denna?"

"I need your help…"

***Dun...Dun...Dun... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for following along and the comments! Please keep 'em comin'! :)

**Retribution**** (Chapter 7)**

They stared at the Mord'Sith with stunned suspicion, refusing to release the fierce grip they had on their weapons despite her request for help. They both knew better than to trust anything that Denna said. She had promised to save Richard's birth mother all the while knowing full well that she couldn't after such a length of time. And that was just one of many atrocities she had committed, one of countless reasons not to trust her.

Denna calmly smoothed a hand down her long blond braid, playing with the end of it as she moved to stand before the Seeker and Mother Confessor. "I need your help in stopping the Mord'Sith from taking over Aydindril and the Midlands," she evenly stated, her face not revealing any hint of what she was really up to as she flipped her braid back over her shoulder.

Richard and Kahlan found themselves more shocked by her words than by her sudden appearance just moments ago. Why was Denna suddenly on their side and asking for help? Richard didn't know what the scheming Mord'Sith was up to, but he was bound and determined to find out.

"Have you suddenly seen the error of your ways and turned honorable since returning from the dead?" he asked, his eyes awash with distress.

"Let's just say rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

"I watched Cara shoot you with an arrow. I saw you fall over that cliff to your death," Kahlan said, her voice revealing the hatred she felt inside for this woman who had tortured and killed Richard. "No one could have survived that fall, Denna. Not even you."

"Tell us what you really want before I run you through." Richard was rapidly growing irritated, memories of all the pain this woman had caused him and thus Kahlan flooding his mind.

"Such hostility. I was hoping we could call a truce and be friends," she pouted, a pained look upon her porcelain face.

Richard took a determined step towards the Mord'Sith to prove that he meant what he said. He was in no mood to play games, especially with someone as threatening as Denna. Kahlan had been put through enough. He was not about to let anything else happen to hurt her.

"Alright, I'll tell you," she glared, putting her hands up in front of her in self-defense as she took a step backwards. "Kirsten is now in charge of the Mord'Sith army. She is on her way to take Aydindril."

"We already know that," Kahlan sneered, aching to put an end to this woman once and for all.

"She is also obsessed with getting revenge on you for killing her sister Kiana. She plans on capturing you so she can torture you mercilessly before she finally kills you."

Richard felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. His heart seized with terror at the thought of Kahlan going through that horrifying training by the Mord'Sith again, the thought of losing her forever overwhelming his soul. He knew that whatever Kirsten had planned would be much worse than what Kiana had already done to her. "They will get to Kahlan over my dead body," he seethed, his grip so tight on his sword that his knuckles were turning white with his anger.

"That won't be necessary. I have an idea to stop Kirsten and save Aydindril."

"Why should we believe anything you have to say?" Kahlan interjected, trying to hold back her fear. She couldn't let Richard die because of her.

"Listen, I didn't have to come here alone and risk my life, but I did it to save you. That is why I formed an alliance with them. I have been watching them for some time and had heard rumors of what they were up to. I formed this little partnership with Kirsten so I could find out what they were planning and hopefully get me close to you. There is something that I need from you in return for my help."

"I knew there had to be something more. What is that you want?" Richard asked as he stared at her, trying to read her true intentions.

"I want you, Richard," Denna firmly stated, her gaze never drifting from the Seeker's.

"No! I will not let you take him again!" Kahlan yelled, her eyes flashing with rage as she moved past Richard towards Denna. Too much had already been taken from her because of the Mord'Sith. She was not about to let them take Richard as well.

Richard quickly snatched her arm, pulling her back to stand behind him. He didn't want Kahlan anywhere near her. Although he did not trust her for one second, something in her eyes told him that she was telling them the truth or at least part of it.

"I promise you can have him back when I'm finished with him, Kahlan."

Feeling Kahlan about to bolt from behind him towards the Mord'Sith, Richard quickly put his arm out to his side, blocking her movement. "Richard, you can't listen to a word this devious monster has to say!"

Kahlan could not believe this was happening. She distraughtly tried to force herself into the blood rage, desperate to confess Denna and eliminate her from their lives completely. She would make sure there was no way for her to come back from the dead this time.

"I will help you stop Kirsten and the Mord'Sith, ensuring Kahlan's safety if you help me with a little quest I have been on."

"What kind of quest?" Richard spat out, warily watching her while trying to keep Kahlan behind him.

"I need you to save my life," she simply stated, her gaze shifting from Seeker to Confessor and back again.

XXX

"Where is Denna?" Kirsten asked, frustration growing by the minute.

"I haven't seen her since we set up camp a few hours ago, Mistress," Rachel nervously admitted. She could tell by the look on Kirsten's face that she was finished with Denna and whatever deal they had made.

"I thought I told you to keep track of her at all times!" Kirsten glared at her friend, her hand tightly gripping the agiel that hung at her slim waist.

"I have two Sisters following her every move," Rachel confidently replied, knowing that Stacey and Alla wouldn't let her down.

"I don't trust her; she's up to something. I'm putting an end to this partnership. We don't need her to seize the Mother Confessor or to take over Aydindril."

Rachel followed Mistress Kirsten as they made their way towards Denna's tent. Rachel noticed that Kirsten's agiels was no longer hanging at her waist, but was firmly gripped in her hands. She would be relieved when they had eliminated this so-called alliance with Denna and they could move on as planned to Aydindril.

XXX

"You need my help to save your life from whom?" Richard stared at her, confused. He would do whatever he had to do to save Kahlan's life even if it meant helping someone like Denna.

"From Darken Rahl and the Keeper," she quietly said, fear flashing in her cold eyes.

"You're a baneling," Kahlan gasped as she watched the Mord'Sith. It wasn't until that moment that Kahlan noticed a gray tint to Denna's face, the subtle lines that were beginning to appear on her forehead.

"I did die that day when Cara shot me and fell off that cliff. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the Underworld. Darken Rahl came to me with an offer I couldn't refuse. I had to take it," Denna defended herself.

"What kind of deal?" Richard warily asked.

"Deliver the Mother Confessor to Darken Rahl and the Keeper in exchange for my life," Denna informed them, her gaze falling upon Kahlan.

Richard became incensed, his breathing becoming ragged with the fear and anger that suddenly besieged his soul. His blood surged with the magical forces that inundated him from the Sword of Truth, his death-like grip on the hilt causing the blade to glow brightly. "You will not have her!" he yelled at the Mord'Sith, the force and tone of his voice causing Kahlan to internally shudder.

Kahlan wanted to place a hand on his shoulder, telling him that it was alright, that she wasn't going to let him sacrifice himself for her, but she was afraid to touch him with the rage that had seized him. She wasn't even sure that he remembered that she was standing behind him. There was no telling how he would react to a hand suddenly on his shoulder.

"I took the deal, but I'm not going through with it. That is why I need your help. If I don't send Kahlan to Darken Rahl by the setting of the sun in three days, I will be taken back to the Underworld. If I fail, Darken Rahl has promised me punishment beyond anything I have ever experienced or could imagine for all of eternity."

Richard and Kahlan listened, stunned by what they heard. They watched as she visibly trembled. Richard didn't know what to believe, but he had no choice but to accept what Denna was saying. Kahlan's life was at stake and it was not a risk he was willing to take.

"What do you need me to do?" Richard finally asked, lowering his sword.

"Richard!" Kahlan angrily cried. She was not about to let him do this. The fragile wall she had built around her heart after losing their baby suddenly came crashing down.

"I need your help in finding the hidden location of the Shadow Water in order to avoid being taken back to the Underworld."

"Why don't you find it yourself?" Kahlan hissed, fuming at what Denna was proposing.

"Because I have been searching for months and I'm running out of time. If I don't find it in the next three days, I will be Darken Rahl's personal play toy forever."

"And what makes you think that I can find it?"

"Because you're the Seeker and if you don't help me find it, I will kill Kahlan. I'm sorry, but right now my life is more important than hers," she glared at them.

"If I die, the Keeper wins," Kahlan interjected, grinding her teeth. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was taking everything inside of her to keep her from slicing Denna to shreds. She tried desperately to think of something, anything to persuade her from trapping Richard into helping her.

"If I die, I suffer for eternity with the Keeper anyway so it doesn't really matter much to me at this point," she shot back. She wasn't going to back down for anything. "Time is ticking, Seeker. Do you want my help in saving the Mother Confessor from Kirsten or would you like to risk it alone?"

"I thought I smelled a rat. Didn't I kill you once already?"

Denna spun on her heel at the sudden intrusion to find Cara and Zedd entering the small clearing, her agiels in hand. Cara's lips were twisted into a sneer as she stared at her former Sister.

"I guess I just don't know when to stay away."

"Cara, it's alright; lower your agiels. Denna needs my help and I'm going to go with her," Richard informed his friend.

"Well, isn't this cozy? Starting the party without me?"

They all turned to find themselves greatly outnumbered and completely surrounded by Kirsten, Rachel, and several Mord'Sith. Denna snatched her agiel from her waist, turning her back towards the Seeker and Mother Confessor.

"Kirsten, I'm glad you arrived when you did. I was just about…"

"Don't even bother, Denna. There is no way you're going to be able to talk yourself out of this one. Kill them, but leave the Mother Confessor for me!" Kirsten shouted the order.

Rachel immediately led the attack as she ran straight for Cara. Agiels clashed with daggers and the Sword of Truth as Wizard's fire blasted here and there. Zedd attempted to help where he could, but his magic was useless against the Mord'Sith.

Kirsten watched in amusement as her Mord'Sith attacked with a vengeance. Waiting for the best opportunity to capture the Mother Confessor, she observed Kahlan taking on three of her Sisters. They swung their agiels in an attempt to knock her down, but Kahlan ducked, coming up with her daggers ready. Slicing as she came up, she quickly eliminated one of her attackers.

Her graceful, fluid movement was like a dance, her fighting skills almost equal to that of the Seeker's. She spun on her heel, her arm slicing back as she plunged her sword into the neck of the nearest Sister, sending her to meet the Keeper.

Blood was spraying everywhere as the battle continued on. Richard held his own against four Sisters, one of which connected her agiel with his side when he allowed himself a momentary glance to check on Kahlan. It was a price he was willing to pay and then some. Crying out in pain, he quickly swung his sword at the source, causing the Mord'Sith to collapse in a heap of blood. Despite hearing Kahlan scream his name, Richard continued to press on in the fight, the pain lessening as he focused his anger on the Mord'Sith for what they had done to his lover and unborn child.

Kirsten caught a glance of Cara finishing off Rachel before moving on to her next victim. Kirsten felt a stab of sorrow seeing her fallen friend lying on the ground, her eyes cold and lifeless as she stared back at nothing. The sorrow quickly morphed into rage, fueling her need for revenge for Kiana. She swiftly ran towards Kahlan, agiels in hand, ready to end this once and for all. She would not go on to take Aydindril until she knew that Kahlan Amnell was in the arms of the Keeper.

Slicing her daggers crosswise before her, Kahlan swiftly finished off another Sister before releasing a bone chilling scream of agony as two agiels connected with her body. With one agiel pressed into her spine and another pressed into her neck, Kahlan arched her back, dropping her daggers as she fell to her knees in agonizing pain. Her mind immediately went numb in a desperate attempt to block out the pain that would not be denied entrance.

Kahlan grabbed her head as she became immobilized by the blinding pain that streaked like lightning throughout her body. Memories of the torture she had endured and survived just mere days ago flashed through her mind, remembering how she lost the baby.

Richard spun around at the sound of her agonizing cry to see her on her knees, Kirsten standing behind her, a wicked smile spread across her face. Tears were streaming down Kahlan's face, her body trembling from the overwhelming pain that enveloped her. "KAHLAN!"

He raced towards her, chest heaving and his heart thundering with wrath, only to be abruptly brought to a stop by three more Mord'Sith. He immediately began attacking them, frantic to get to Kahlan in time. Kirsten was slowly killing her and he was helpless to do anything to stop her.

Kahlan could feel the life draining from her body. Her breathing was becoming more difficult and ragged, her heart hammered in her chest ready to explode at any moment, her vision was blurred from her tears, her head pounded mercilessly as her blood rushed in her ears. She felt as if her body was on fire.

Then, it all stopped. The pain still flowed through her body, but it was diminishing. It was suddenly easier to breathe, the rushing in her ears ceasing, her pounding headache dwindling into a dull throbbing. Her mind still felt like mud, but something had kept her from dying.

Richard finished off the three Sisters in time to see Denna slam two agiels into either side of Kirsten's neck, causing her to stop her attack on Kahlan. Kirsten began struggling violently against Denna's efforts, but it was no use. Denna had her right where she wanted her. He watched as Denna whispered something into Kirsten's ear before she fell to the ground dead. Denna then leaned over, placing a hand on Kahlan's neck.

Richard quickly raced to Kahlan, falling to his knees before her. Grabbing her hands from her head, he pulled her to him in a frantic embrace. "It's alright, Kahlan. It's over," he breathed heavily, feeling her relax in his arms.

Richard tilted his head, pressing a kiss to her forehead before raising his eyes to look at Denna who stood behind Kahlan. She watched as he comforted his lover, no hint of emotion on her face. Pulling back, he cradled Kahlan's face with his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked, brow furrowed with worry.

"I…I think so," she dazedly stammered as he helped her to her feet.

He turned to see that Zedd and Cara had finished off the remaining Mord'Sith. He stared down at the lifeless body of Kirsten, thankful that one more threat to Kahlan's life had just been extinguished. "Thank you," he hoarsely muttered, terror still gripping his soul.

"You owe me no gratitude. The only thing I want is your help in finding the Shadow Water," she replied as she reattached her agiels at her waist. "I only saved Kahlan's life because I must be the one to send her to Darken Rahl and the Keeper if I am to save myself."

"What is Denna talking about?" Cara interjected, confusion evident in her face as she still kept a firm grip on her agiels. She was prepared to send the Mord'Sith to the Keeper right now.

"I'm going with Denna to help her find the Shadow Water," Richard informed them as held Kahlan to him. "I need you to protect Kahlan while I'm gone."

"Richard, no!" Kahlan screamed as she pulled away from him, enraged by his willingness to go along with Denna's deal just to save her. She grabbed him by the arms, making him look at her. "Don't do this, Richard, please! You can't go with her!" she pleaded with him, frantic to make him see that they could find another way. "She can't be trusted!"

"Kahlan, I have to go with her or you'll die. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. It's only for three days and then I will come back for you."

"Why don't you just let me kill her now? Then you won't have to go with her and we can continue on our way," Cara readily offered as she took a step towards Denna.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You see, I've already thought of that. To ensure the Seeker doesn't go against his word, I injected Kahlan with a deadly poison. If you don't help me, she'll be dead in three days. If I get the Shadow Water I want, I will give you the antidote."

Richard quickly turned back towards Kahlan. Staring at her, he suddenly noticed a small stab wound on the side of her throat, tiny drops of blood trickling down her neck. He gently hooked her hair behind her ear, revealing more of the wound for him to inspect. He tenderly ran trembling fingers over the small wound as his heart raced with fear. He had no choice but to do exactly what Denna wanted or Kahlan would pay the price…


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for following along! Hope you all are enjoying it! :)

**Retribution**** (Chapter 8) **

Kahlan stared at him, panic a veil over her beautiful face. Her mind spun like a violent tempest of thoughts and fear. Anger began to win out over all other emotions as it threatened to explode inside of her. She roughly yanked her arms free from Richard's hold on her. Her eyes were blue balls of fury as she backed away from him. How could he do this to her after what they had just been through?

"I can't believe you're doing this to me," Kahlan hissed in a deadly low whisper. Tears suddenly leaked from her eyes and slipped down her cheeks, her body shaking with anger and hurt.

"Kahlan, I'm doing this to save your life!" he exclaimed as he took a couple of steps towards her, wanting to hold her again before he had to leave her.

"You can't trust her, Richard! She's taking you away from me just like she did the other times…only this time you're willingly going with her!" she yelled, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she began pacing.

Deep down, Kahlan knew that Richard was only trying to keep her safe, but her firestorm of emotions at that moment was not about to bow to logic. She had lost too much and now she was losing the one she loved most. It was her final breaking point.

Richard stared at his lover as she fell to pieces before his eyes, his heart clenched with anguish. He knew that she needed him with her now more than ever but he had little choice. It was either stay with her and watch her die or go with Denna to save her life, knowing how hurt and furious Kahlan was with him. It felt like a no-win situation, but he would rather live life with Kahlan alive and hating him than to watch her die knowing that he had done nothing to save her life.

Swallowing back his own tears, Richard took a deep breath before speaking again. "Kahlan, I'm sorry, but I can't just sit back and watch you die. I won't do it. I hate leaving you now after what we've been through but I refuse to lose you to the Keeper."

Kahlan stopped pacing, her head falling to her chest, her tears falling on her corset as her body trembled. "Just go," she softly murmured as she turned her back to him, her heart breaking all over again. She couldn't watch as Denna took her lover from her once more.

Looking to the night sky above for strength he no longer possessed, Richard softly replied, "I promise I will come back to you. Above all else, remember how much I love you, Kahlan."

Turning towards his friends, Richard reached deep down past his heartache to find the resolve he had to use to leave Kahlan to save her life. "Take care of her no matter what. Leave immediately for Aydindril and warn the commander. There is still no predicting what the Mord'Sith will do now even though Kirsten is dead. I will meet you in Aydindril with the medicine for Kahlan as soon as I can."

"I'm coming with you," Cara informed the Seeker, her eyes fixed with determination.

"No, I need you to keep Kahlan safe. There's no telling how soon this poison will start affecting her. Zedd will need your help as will Aydindril if the Mord'Sith attack," Richard steadfastly replied, his jaw clenching with worry. "Besides, if something happens to me and I don't return in time, I need you there to give Kahlan the breath of life. Even if she dies and you bring her back, the poison would still be in here system. I have no choice," he softly told her, making sure Kahlan didn't hear him.

"Be careful! Do not trust that witch for one moment," Zedd told his grandson as he cast a wary eye at Denna.

"I will. Just get Kahlan to Aydindril as quickly as you can. I will come with the antidote as soon as I get it." Richard sighed heavily as he turned to watch his Confessor.

His heart sank further as he watched her cry, knowing that he was the cause of her pain once more. Anguish began forcing its way back into his soul, threatening to sweep him away. They had just gotten through a traumatic ordeal that had left them both broken and hurting. They had pushed aside their guilt, leaning on each other to heal, but now they were being destroyed all over again.

"I will meet you in Aydindril, Kahlan," he swore to her as he watched her fall to her knees with grief.

Hanging his head, Richard turned and walked toward Denna. "Ready, Seeker?" she sweetly asked.

"You haven't given me much of a choice now have you?" he hissed as he glared at her, his eyes twin orbs of rage.

Kahlan turned in time to see Richard follow Denna out of the small clearing, his silhouette quickly swallowed up by the looming darkness of the woods. As he made his way through the trees, Richard felt as though his heart was about to pound out of his chest, the heaviness of his anger and fear shrouded him, weighing him down like a cloak made of stone that threatened to crush the life out of him.

"RICHARD!"

Tears instantly stung his eyes as he heard Kahlan scream his name, the anguish in her voice cutting through to his core. His hands balled so tightly into fists that his nails began to dig into his flesh as he forced himself to put one foot in front of the other when all he wanted was to race back to her and never let her go. He kept a steady gaze at the long blonde braid that hung down Denna's back in an attempt to focus his resolve. He was doing this for Kahlan, to save her life. She would understand someday that he had to do this. He just prayed to the spirits that she would still be alive when he returned to her.

XXX

Zedd immediately went to Kahlan's side as she cried her lover's name, placing his arms around her as she sobbed. He felt his chest tighten with sorrow as he watched the overwhelming grief that consumed the Mother Confessor.

"It's alright, dear one. Richard will be back before you know it. Besides, he can take care of himself," he comforted her as he cast an anxious look at Cara, knowing his grandson's knack for finding trouble.

Coming to stand beside Zedd, Cara rolled her eyes at his comment, knowing full well that this was not going to end as well as they all hoped it would. She just wished that he would have allowed her to go with him.

"I can't…lose him…Zedd…" she sobbed between panicked gasps for air. "I already lost…our baby…I can't lose…Richard too…"

Resting her head against the old Wizard's chest, Kahlan squeezed her eyes shut against the image of Richard leaving with Denna. It made her blood run cold knowing what that vile woman was capable of, remembering the agonizing pain she had already caused Richard. Despite all that, he was still willing to go with the Mord'Sith in order to save her life.

"I know, child. Richard will do everything in his power to return to you. He loves you too much to stay away from you. Come now, let's return to camp and try to get some sleep. We still have another day of travel before we reach Aydindril."

Kahlan dazedly shook her head as she allowed Zedd to lead her back to their camp. Even though Richard had promised to return her, Kahlan was terrified that she would never see him again. They had a life to build together once the Keeper was defeated, a home and children to create. She just prayed they would have the chance to realize their dream.

XXX

As the darkness began to fade and the sun began to rise, Richard found that his heart was breaking with every step he took him away from Kahlan. He wondered how she was doing, if she was still angry with him for leaving her, worried about the poison that flowed through her veins. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side, holding her and making love to her. But that wasn't going to happen right now. Right now, he had to save her life.

Thoughts of the deadly poison that was mingling with her blood and coursing through her body caused his own blood to surge with anger. Every minute that ticked by was pulling Kahlan that much closer to death and that much farther away from him. He had to get the antidote from Denna before it was too late.

"Just how are we supposed to find this Shadow Water?" Richard finally asked, breaking the unpleasant silence that had hung thickly in the air since leaving his lover behind. Brooding about being separated from Kahlan wasn't getting him anywhere. He needed to get this over with as quickly as possible so he could return to her in Aydindril.

"I've heard recent rumors that it is shrouded in a secret location near Ashtoncroft. I have pursued other rumors only to find them to be false. Since I now have less than three days left, I decided that I needed your help to ensure my success."

"I don't know what makes you think I could possibly help you find this water."

"Because you're the Seeker. I've seen how truly gifted you are, Richard," she softly replied. "You make the impossible achievable, you give people hope when there is none to be found." Denna quickly averted her eyes, not wanting the Seeker to see her feelings. She was not used to showing her emotions or asking for help. It was not something that a Mord'Sith ever did.

Richard was stunned by Denna's profession of faith in him. She was in dire need and she had come to him for help. It was unnerving to think that the same woman who had tortured him mercilessly, had killed him in order to transfer someone else into his body, had now sought him out when her life depended on it. However, Denna had threatened Kahlan's life in order to ensure his assistance and that could never be forgiven.

"I only help people, give them a reason to believe," he answered, his voice losing some of the anger that had been there in the beginning.

"Don't sell yourself short. You have a gift, Richard, as well as an infinite compassion for the welfare of others. Never think less of yourself than what you actually are."

"Why the sudden change in heart? Why not just kill Kahlan and save your life instead of searching for something that you may never find?" Richard found it immensely difficult to form the words much less say them, but he had to know what he was up against. He had to know what had possessed this hard-hearted Sister of the Agiel to risk everything on a Shadow Water that may or may not exist when all she had to do was kill Kahlan to gain her freedom from Darken Rahl. There was something different about Denna, a subtle gentleness to the fiercely rough edges of this enigmatic woman.

Denna suddenly came to a stop, allowing Richard to stand beside her. It was difficult to explain despite the fact that she had spent the last several months contemplating her choices, the life that she had led and the things that she had missed out on because of being trained as a Mord'Sith. She thoughtfully considered her words before proceeding with an explanation.

"I thought that I was happy with being Mord'Sith, that I had been specially chosen because of my abilities, that there was no other life for me except the one that had been placed upon me," she slowly began as she stared into the distance, the sun gradually peeking over the horizon. "The Wizard helped me to see that I didn't have to continue living as the person I had been shaped to be."

With that, the Mord'Sith began to walk again, leaving Richard staring in confusion as she made her way around a dense patch of brush. "What Wizard?"

"Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander," she called over her shoulder, not pausing to wait for the Seeker.

Richard hurried to catch up to her, anxious to find out just what his grandfather had said to this cold, heartless woman who had tortured him, murdered his mother, and sent him to the Underworld. "What did he say to you?"

"He made me realize that I had no one that I could trust, no one who even cared if I lived or died," she told him, lingering by a large tree as she kept her back to him. She placed a gloved hand on the trunk as if to steady herself, to absorb its strength in order to continue on in her heartfelt confession. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "After I had forced him to fake our deaths, Zedd told me that he had given me a chance at a new life, one that didn't involve vile, selfish schemes. I scoffed at him, not willing to believe that someone like me could ever change. He told me that he believed I could become a better person.

Something happened to me when he said those words, something broke free deep inside of me. No one had ever truly believed in me, believed I could change and be a better person. I thought that I had done too many heinous, unspeakable things, caused too much suffering and pain. But he saw past that, looked past the violent exterior to the person I could potentially be. Even after all I done to him and put him through, he still showed compassion and faith in me. I see where you get your compassionate heart from," she said, turning her head slightly to peer over her shoulder at him.

Richard could scarcely believe what he was hearing. For once, he saw a hint of the little girl who had her childhood stolen from her and caught a small glimpse of the woman Denna could be if given the chance. His grandfather had tried to give that to her.

"That's when Cara shot me with an arrow and the rest is history," she curtly stated before proceeding on, her cold defensive wall immediately going up around her.

"You didn't have to poison Kahlan. You could have told me this and I still would have helped you." Richard's voice was strained with anger and regret. He was livid with Denna for endangering Kahlan, feeling guilty over the fact that they were apart again.

Denna suddenly came to a halt, spinning on her heel. "Would you really have helped me after everything I have done to you? Would you have trusted that what I was saying was the truth?" Heated frustration permeated her eyes as she stared at the Seeker who had stopped behind her. "You can't be that naïve, Richard. Trust is something that is earned, not just given."

"Maybe, but sometimes you have to take the chance and hope that you are right. Who am I to decide who deserves my help and who doesn't? Everyone deserves a chance, Denna…even you," he softly replied as he walked past her, unexpectedly finding compassion for this woman when all he had previously wanted to do was slice her in two for the pain she caused and what she had done to Kahlan.

Tears instantly pooled in her eyes as she absorbed his words into her heart. Regret filled her soul for the things she had done in her past. Being trained Mord'Sith was no excuse for the pain she had caused or the anguish she was causing the Seeker and Mother Confessor now. Turning, she began following the Seeker as she made her way between the towering trees that tried to shield them from the outside world.

With any luck, they would be in Ashtoncroft late today. That would give them two days to find the Shadow Water. Then, Denna swore she would make things right.

XXX

The city sat enormous and proud on top of the cliff, its buildings standing tall and magnificent in splendor. The site almost took Kahlan's breath away as she stared at her homeland that she hadn't seen in months. It brought tears to her eyes, but she quickly dismissed them. There was no time to wallow in self-pity and grief. There was work to be done and as the Mother Confessor it was her duty to see it through to the end.

Thoughts of Richard and where he was right then began to float through her mind. She desperately missed him, wishing he was here to share the experience of her home with him. There were so many things that she wanted to show him, so many places she was anxious to take him. She had always thought that when she returned to Aydindril, it would be with him by her side. Now as she stood staring at it, she felt the overwhelming sense of sadness and loneliness that came with his absence.

Kahlan reached up, running a hand through her hair. Her head had been pounding relentlessly since they had gotten up that morning to leave for Aydindril. She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, too consumed with worry over Richard. She shuddered to think what that vile woman was doing to him, but Kahlan knew that when Richard's mind was made up there was no changing it. He would protect her life no matter the cost to his own and it terrified her. If anything happened to him, she didn't think she'd be able to survive it.

Rubbing her hand over weary eyes, Kahlan began to feel dizziness wash over her. She suddenly felt a hand on her arm, steadying her. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find Cara standing right next to her, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just got a little dizzy there. I think I'm alright now," Kahlan lied. She had to keep going. The future of Aydindril was at stake and Richard was counting on them to keep it safe.

By the look on Cara's face, Kahlan knew that the Mord'Sith was not entirely convinced, but she didn't want Cara to worry. They had bigger things to worry about than her…


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! :)**

**Retribution**** (Chapter 9)**

"Come and get them! Five for a bargain!"

"Fresh apples! Fresh red apples! Get them while they last! Apples! Get away from there, kid!" the vendor growled.

"Spices! Get the best spices in the Midlands! Can't make a great stew without spices!" a man yelled above the sounds of the bustling crowd, stopping long enough to dab the sweat from his brow with his handkerchief.

The booming voices of the vendors advertising their wares filled the marketplace as people busily moved about, picking out their purchases. The warm summer sun still shined brightly, hinting at the heat it had brought earlier in the day.

As they entered the market square, voices suddenly began to soften as people came to an abrupt stop in their chores and errands. A hush swept over the crowd, soft murmurings scattered here and there as townspeople began bowing in reverence for the unexpected arrival. Even though not dressed in her white Confessor's gown which was the symbol of her status and authority, Kahlan was still recognized by the gathered crowd of people. No one had hair like the Mother Confessor.

Cara warily surveyed the crowds, keeping an eye out for any potential threat or danger to the Mother Confessor as she kept a tight hold on her agiel at her waist. She had sworn to protect Kahlan with her life and she intended to keep every word of that promise.

She was in awe of the overwhelming humble respect and admiration that was being shown to Kahlan. Even though she knew of the authority and responsibility that came with the position of being Mother Confessor, it was put into a whole new light when she actually observed it being demonstrated. After spending months on end in the search for the Stone of Tears, after countless nights spent sleeping on the hard forest floor, of sharing duties of cooking, hunting, and just surviving, it was a little intimidating to witness the actual reverential status that Kahlan truly possessed.

Kahlan had never used her authority over her except for when she had been put on trial and even then she had shown her compassion beyond imagination by giving her life back to her. She had never flaunted her status, shirked her responsibilities, or acted superior than everyone else. Instead, Kahlan had always willingly performed whatever had to be done, thinking only of others, placing the wellbeing of the other three before herself. She had sacrificially given, asking nothing in return. And she had grown to be a trusted companion and friend.

Cara swallowed the lump that had unexpectedly formed in her throat as she considered just how much she had come to value Kahlan's friendship. She felt sadness for what the Mother Confessor had already endured with the loss of her baby. Seeing Kahlan overwhelmed with anguish when Denna took Richard from her, it was all Cara could do not to physically tear Denna in two. She had hurt her friend, injected Kahlan with poison, and took Richard from her. Cara had sworn on her life at that moment that she would do whatever it took to keep Kahlan alive, to make sure Richard made it back to her.

Cara wondered how Richard was fairing with Denna. There was no predicting what she was really up to, what she was really after or if she would even keep her word and give Richard the medicine necessary to save Kahlan's life. She just hoped he returned before it was too late.

People began bowing as they passed, averting their eyes and murmuring words of admiration and greetings to the Mother Confessor. Kahlan smiled kindly, thanking them for their warm welcome, telling them to stand to their feet. Despite the growing effects of the poison that coursed through her body and the painful anguish that consumed her heart, Kahlan kept her Confessor's face firmly in place. She was determined to show Aydindril the strength and reassurance that they needed from her at that moment. Responsibility took center stage as her grief was shoved aside, locked down deep in the recesses of her heart to be dealt with later when she was all alone in her bed at night.

Zedd followed closely behind, pausing momentarily to snatch an apple while the dealer was distracted. It was not like they didn't deserve a little snack after all they had been through for the good of Aydindril and the Midlands.

Cara turned to see him catching up to them as he took a large bite of his apple. Rolling her eyes, she huffed, "We have more important things to take care of right now then your stomach."

"I have to keep my strength up. You wouldn't want me to be so weak from hunger that I collapse now would you?" Zedd replied with a devilish grin as he munched away. "Besides, we won't be able to do anything until we get to the Confessor's Palace."

"Just keep an eye on Kahlan. The poison is affecting her more than she's letting on."

"I can tell; you can see it in her eyes though she tries to hide it," Zedd answered, full of concern for his friend. She was like a granddaughter to him. The thought of losing her grieved him as much as the thought of losing Richard.

As they approached the Confessor's Palace, guards began pouring through the entrance onto the palace steps to greet the Mother Confessor. A towering man came forward to stand at the entrance, waiting for Kahlan and her companions. He was as tall as Zedd, but not as thin nor near as old. He was a powerful man about Richard's age, his hair a golden brown and his eyes hazel. Obviously the commander of the army of Aydindril, he was handsome and his presence commanding.

As Kahlan approached, Commander Bennett saluted her before speaking. "Mother Confessor, this is a surprise. We weren't expecting you. You should have sent word that you were arriving today. We could have prepared a proper welcome."

"That is not necessary, Commander…"

"Commander Bennett, Mother Confessor," he quickly offered, his voice deep and powerful.

"We have bigger concerns at the moment. There is an army of Mord'Sith that may be plotting an attack to take over Aydindril," Kahlan wearily replied, fatigue beginning to put a strain on her thoughts. It was beginning to grow more difficult putting her thoughts together into coherent sentences.

The Commander warily cast a glance at Cara, sizing her up before returning his focus to the Mother Confessor. "I will prepare the army and the city at once."

"Thank you, Commander. I want Cara to go with you. Listen to her, follow whatever she tells you to do as if it were me giving the orders."

"But Mother Confessor…she's…" he softly replied, somewhat unnerved by her orders to listen to a Mord'Sith when they were about to be attacked by them.

"She's my friend and I trust her with my life, Commander. I expect you to listen to her regardless of who she used to be," Kahlan adamantly ordered him, her eyes flashing with frustration. Her head was throbbing mercilessly in unison with the pounding of her heart.

"Yes, Mother Confessor, as you wish," he firmly responded, straightening his posture with a renewed resolve to follow the Mother Confessor's word to the letter. He would not let her down.

"I think it would be better if I stayed with you," Cara muttered to her as she stood at her side. She had been startled by Kahlan's absolute faith in her, to put her equal with the Commander of the army. She knew that Kahlan trusted her, but it was different actually hearing the words being spoken. At the same time, she did not like the idea of letting Kahlan out of her sight. She had promised Lord Rahl to protect her. She couldn't very well do that if she were traipsing all over Aydindril with the army.

"Cara, I need you to go with Commander Bennett. You know how the Mord'Sith think and what they could be planning if they do attack. Besides, Zedd will no doubt be a thorn in my side, following me around everywhere I go." Kahlan cast a faint smile at the Wizard who stood on the other side of Cara. She had no doubt that Richard had made Zedd promise to take care of her as well as Cara. The thought of Richard brought a sudden sadness to her eyes, tears threatening to appear.

"Send for me immediately if anything happens or changes," Cara heatedly said to Zedd. She did not like this one bit, but at least the Wizard would be with her.

"You have my word," Zedd replied under his breath.

Kahlan quickly pushed past the Commander, her resolve becoming like steel once more as she made her way into the Confessor's Palace. It felt good to be home again. Holding her head high, her dark warrior outfit creating an air of strength and power, Kahlan refused to let them see her pain, to see her fall apart. Despite her anger, her fear and sorrow, she was above all else the Mother Confessor and she had a duty to perform regardless of her desperate need for her Seeker and lover.

XXX

People casually wandered the streets, no real purpose or destination in mind. Evening was slowly approaching and businesses were starting to close up shop for the night. If they were to gather any useful information it would have to come from the tavern that would be open regardless of the hour.

As they walked the quiet streets of Ashtoncroft, Richard's mind was occupied only with thoughts of Kahlan. He hoped that they had made it Aydindril and that she was safe within the confines of the Confessor's Palace. He ached to be with her, to see where she lived, to know everything there was possible about her. Although he felt he knew her better than he knew himself, he realized that there was still much about her childhood that he did not know. He planned on spending the rest of his life remedying that once the Stone of Tears was found and the Keeper was defeated once and for all.

"What?"

"I said that I think the tavern is down this way," Denna repeated more loudly this time as she stared at him.

"I think you're right," Richard mumbled in response, having been torn from his thoughts. He couldn't have cared less at that point. He just wanted to find this so-called magical water, get the medicine, and make it to Aydindril before he lost Kahlan forever.

As he followed the Mord'Sith, he let his thoughts return to the night before when he had left with Denna. The devastation it had caused Kahlan shattered his heart. She had been so furious and hurt, but he preferred it to her death. He just hoped that she would forgive him once he returned. They had been through too much to give up on each other now.

Even though Denna's words sounded convincing, Richard knew better than to trust her completely. Something inside told him, though, that she had been truthful with him. There was no longer an air of scornful arrogance that pervaded her every movement and word. Although different, Denna had still poisoned Kahlan, endangering her life. That act alone discounted everything else in his mind.

Entering the tavern, Richard surveyed his surroundings. The inn was larger than it had appeared on the outside with a staircase leading upstairs to rooms for guests. The place was clean with only a handful of customers, a friendly fellow behind the bar, and a barmaid circling the tables, keeping the patrons' mugs full of ale.

Denna immediately made her way to the inn keeper, anxious to find out whatever information she could that would lead them to her salvation. "I am in need of some information. I have heard rumors of a magical lake containing Shadow Water that is supposedly around these parts. Would you know anything about it or where I might find it?"

"Shadow Water? That's just a myth, a legend that's been passed down for generations. People come around here all the time looking for the Shadow Water. I don't believe anyone has ever found it and if they did, I never heard about I," the inn keeper informed them. "Sorry about that, miss. Would you and your husband like a room for the night?"

"We're not married," Richard quickly spat out, grinding his teeth as he immediately stiffened.

"Yes, we would like a room for the night please," Denna interrupted him, handing the inn keeper a gold coin.

"It'll be the third door on the right. A room to get cleaned up is first door on the left," the man informed them as he eyed the two strangers.

"Thank you," Denna softly answered, lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't hide the devastation that reflected in her eyes as she turned toward the stairs.

Richard took the key before following her up to their room. He didn't know exactly what Denna had in mind, but whatever it was, he would have no part in it. He would rather face a hundred gars than betray Kahlan.

As he followed her down the hall, Denna came to a stop in front of the door to their room. Unlocking it, they entered to find one bed, a wooden chair, and a small fireplace. A small table with a wash basin and pitcher stood in the corner of the room.

"We should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow; there will be a lot of ground to cover," Denna finally broke the silence as she made her way to the bed.

"We don't even know where to start," Richard said with an exasperated sigh as he plopped down in the wooden chair that sat next to a window. How in the name of the Creator was he supposed to find something that no one even knew for sure existed and if it did exist, where to find it? It felt like such a hopeless undertaking.

"We can't give up yet. Just because the inn keeper didn't know where it was doesn't mean it doesn't exist or that we won't be able to find it," Denna distantly replied as she slipped off her boots. She was beginning to lose hope herself, but she still had Kahlan if they didn't find it.

"So are we supposed to just start wandering all over the town and surrounding area, hoping that we stumble upon it?" he growled as he stood to his feet, anger brewing deep inside looking for an escape as he began pacing. This was beyond insane. They had no plan, no hope, and no time. Richard felt his hope dwindling with every moment that went by. He felt so helpless to save Kahlan's life.

"We keep asking around. We'll purchase a couple of horses. That will help us cover more ground in less time," Denna answered as she lay down on the far side of the bed.

Richard felt as though he were about to explode from the anger and frustration that was steadily intensifying within him. There had to be a better way to go about finding the magic-infused water. Running a hand through his hair, he released a ragged breath. "Which direction do we go? Do we start north and head south? East and then west?"

"Richard, get some sleep. We'll decide our course of action tomorrow," she yawned.

"I don't want to sleep! I want the medicine needed to save Kahlan's life! I want to know that she will be alright," he hissed.

"Then I suggest you get some sleep if you want to save your lover's life. Now, come to bed."

"I am not sharing a bed with you," he coldly replied as he moved to stare out the window.

"I want your assistance, Richard, not your body. I remember how in love you are with Kahlan and if I didn't, I could easily see it in the way you look at her. Even a blind person could tell how much you are in love with her and she is with you," Denna stated as she rolled on her side away from him, attempting to hide the pain of rejection, the memory of being unable to break him because of his infinite love for Kahlan.

Richard stared out the window at the moon, wondering if Kahlan was staring out her window thinking about him too. His heart ached as he thought about her in her bedroom in the Confessor's Palace in Aydindril, about how much he wished he was with her right now. They were supposed to be together in her bedroom, supposed to be making love to her in her bed.

He quickly shut his eyes against the wash of hot tears that sought escape. Fighting them back, he slowly made his way to the bed. Sitting on the edge, he took off his boots before lying down next to the Mord'Sith that held the fate of his future in her hands; hands that held Kahlan's very life. He slowly turned onto his side, his back facing Denna as he tried to fall asleep. There had to be a way to find the water. If he didn't find it in time, Kahlan's death would be his fault.

XXX

Kahlan made her away around the bed, pulling her nightgown on over her head as she surveyed her bedroom. It felt so good to be home again. It was like finding a favorite blanket and wrapping up in it, absorbing its softness and warmth, feeling comforted and safe again.

Having returned to the Confessor's Palace, Kahlan had been briefed for hours on all pertinent events that had taken place since she had been away. There was much work to be done, but Zedd had quickly reminded her that it didn't need to be done all in one day.

Zedd had stayed right by her side since they had arrived, but Kahlan had finally been able to extricate herself from his constant company after telling him she was going to bed for the night. The poison was gradually building, its effects steadily building in her system. Starting out with a constant headache, dizziness soon followed with exhaustion overtaking her by dinner that night.

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms in an effort to create warmth. Chills vibrated throughout her body causing her teeth to chatter at times. Whatever poison that Denna had injected her with was certainly taking its toll already and she still had two more days until it claimed her life.

Stopping to close an open window, Kahlan peered out into the midnight sky. Staring at the moon beaming brightly overhead, Kahlan sighed as thoughts of Richard tore at her heart. He stayed within her heart and mind, thoughts of him a constant companion. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as loneliness and sorrow mingled in her soul. Her heart ached with the separation from him, wishing he was here with her now.

After several moments, Kahlan finally made her way to her bed. Lying down, she rolled onto her side and stared sadly at the emptiness that lay beside her. Reaching over, she lightly glided her fingers over the cool satin sheets and the vacant space where Richard should be. Grabbing the other pillow, she wrapped her arms around it, hugging it tightly to her as she cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry for the wait! Comments very much appreciated!

**Retribution**** (Chapter 10)**

Sunlight filled the room as she opened her eyes, exhaustion still clinging to every fiber of her being despite having slept through the night and late into the morning. Kahlan could scarcely believe that she was waking up in her very own bed in Aydindril. It was a pleasure she hoped to share with Richard very soon.

Rolling over on her other side, Kahlan was startled to find Cara sitting in a chair by her bed, staring at her. "Good morning, sunshine," she drolly said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Sunshine?" Kahlan finally replied as she sat up on the edge of the bed, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her head was pounding worse than it had yesterday, her stomach was in knots. She wondered if she looked as bad as she felt.

"Just trying to make you feel better since Lord Rahl is not here. Isn't that something he would say to you in the morning?" she asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Richard has never called me 'sunshine' before. I hope he never does either," Kahlan replied with a look of disgust on her face as she got out of bed.

"You look terrible," Cara frowned as she stood to her feet, noticing the dark shadows beneath Kahlan's eyes, the paler look to her skin.

"Thanks, you look nice this morning too," Kahlan shot back. "Aren't you supposed to be with Commander Bennett?"

"I have been since you assigned me to him. When we finished for the night, I came here to watch you. Lord Rahl would have my head if I didn't," she assertively replied, crossing her arms with authority, knowing that Kahlan didn't have a leg to stand on. The Mord'Sith knew that Lord Rahl would have her back when it came to ensuring Kahlan's safety.

"I may not be alive much longer for you to worry about," Kahlan crossly muttered under breath. "Have you been able to find out anything about the Mord'Sith yet?"

"There has been no sign of them. I had Devin send out a scouting party to check on their status and posts have been established around the city. If they are coming, we'll know well in advance."

"Devin?" Kahlan smiled as she arched an eyebrow. "I'd say you two have become well acquainted."

"Yes, Devin; he insisted I call him that," she replied with annoyance. "Don't get that look in your eye. I know what you're thinking and you're completely wrong."

"Whatever you say, Cara," she lightly chuckled as she made her way into her dressing quarters in the next room.

Cara dropped back down in the chair with a huff. It wasn't anything…at least not yet anyhow. She smiled to herself as she thought of him, how strong and handsome he was. After Kahlan had left, Devin had quickly agreed to Cara's help and direction which had surprised her at first. He hadn't appeared very happy or comfortable with Kahlan assigning her to him, but had readily accepted her and her expertise.

"So has Zedd been perched outside my door all night as well?" Kahlan called from her dressing room.

"No, but he's been pouring over books trying to figure out what poison Denna infected you with."

Kahlan reentered her room dressed in her white Mother Confessor's gown. Although she loved the white gown and all that it represented, she missed her dark fighting clothes. They always made her feel strong and confident, able to take on anything. Right now, she needed to feel that again. Picking up her brush, she began to run it through her long dark tresses. "Has he had any luck?"

"No, not yet. There are too many to narrow it down without more information. That's also why I'm here. He wanted to see you when you woke up so he can find out what symptoms you were experiencing."

"Where is he now?"

"Where else? He's in the kitchen. He's set himself up a nice little arrangement of books piled high on a table where he could be close to the food."

"Well, I better go see him then. Maybe we can figure out the cure and save Richard before we lose him forever," she replied, a tremor in her voice.

She quickly turned away from the Mord'Sith to hide her sudden tears. Grabbing her green blanket, Kahlan wrapped it around her shoulders as she made her way for the door. The coldness that had suddenly afflicted her last night before bed still clung to her bones, chilling her to her core. She couldn't get warm enough no matter what she did. She was beginning to think Denna meant to freeze her to death.

"Kahlan, I have no doubt in my mind that Lord Rahl will return. There is nothing in this world or the next that will keep him away from you," Cara confidently told her. Although worried for his safety, she knew that Richard would not let anything come between him and Kahlan being together again.

Closing her eyes, Kahlan paused with her hand on the door handle. "I want to believe that, Cara, more than anything, but Denna has taken him away from me three times now. We were able to rescue him twice before. This might be the one time that Denna actually wins," she softly said before biting her bottom lip to silence the cry that threatened to escape as she opened the door.

Cara silently followed the Mother Confessor from her room, saddened by the hopelessness that permeated her friend. It was difficult watching her friends suffer through such ordeals and not be able to do much to help them. All she could do now was try to keep Kahlan alive long enough for Lord Rahl to return with the medicine needed to save her life. She just hoped he returned before it was too late.

XXX

They had been riding for hours with no sign of the Shadow Water they were so desperately seeking. With each passing hour, Richard was steadily growing more frustrated and angry with the lack of progress they were making. While they had covered quite a bit of area south of Ashtoncroft, they had considerable more to cover and little time to do it in.

A dark brooding temper permeated his whole countenance, his eyes narrowed into a steady wilting glare. He was in no mood for making conversation, nor did he care to hear how Denna planned on changing her ways after she had found the Shadow Water. He wanted get the antidote and return to Kahlan so they could find the Stone of Tears and finally be married. He was sick of all the interferences in their lives, all the obstacles that blocked their path to happiness.

When this was all over, he wanted to marry Kahlan and take her away somewhere quiet where they could be left alone to build their lives together; someplace where he could just love and take care of her, where they could raise a house full of daughters that looked just like their mother. A small smile tugged at his lips at the thought of making babies with Kahlan, of little girls with bright blue eyes and long dark hair running all over the house. It gave him a renewed sense of purpose, hardening his resolve. The sooner they found the water, the sooner he could get back to her.

Riding beside him, Denna could see his anger boiling just below the surface. So far, Richard had been able to keep a tight grip on it, but she knew that hold would slip rapidly if he didn't get the antidote for Kahlan soon. She could see his well-defined muscles tense with frustration, anguish swimming in his dark brown eyes. She swore if he helped her find what she needed, she would do everything in her power to make things right again.

Riding along, each lost in their own thoughts, they continued to scan the area for any signs that might point them toward what they were after. Large trees began to blur together, tall green grass that rolled like ocean waves seemed to go on for miles without end, and brush dotted the landscape refusing to give up any secrets that they might hold.

Running a hand through his hair, Richard pulled his horse to a stop as he pulled out his water skin. After taking a couple of drinks of the cool water, he finally said, "Tell me again what you had heard about the Shadow Water."

"If it is a cure that you seek, it is the Shadow Water you must drink; you must first find the shroud of green, if the thing you need is to be seen."

"And you're sure you remembered it word for word?"

"For the hundredth time, yes!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"What makes you think the riddle points to Ashtoncroft?"

"Because that is where someone told me the riddle had originated and where the water was rumored to be located."

"So you have endangered Kahlan's life and have taken me on a wild search based on a riddle that was supposedly started in some town you've never been to?" Fury danced in his eyes as he stared at her, his jaw clenched as his hands wrapped themselves tightly around the reins of his horse in a desperate attempt not to choke the life out of her.

"I paid good money for this information and so far it has been the closest I've come to finding the only thing that can save my life besides me sending your precious Kahlan to the Keeper," she sneered. "Which would you rather do? Keep searching or go back and watch your lover die?"

Richard's chest began heaving with his rage, wanting nothing more than to run the Mord'Sith through with his blade ending it right here. He knew that he couldn't if he wanted to save Kahlan's life. "Which way then?" he hissed, his voice full of contempt. What sympathy and compassion he'd had for her yesterday was rapidly dissipating with Kahlan's life hanging in the balance.

"I don't know; that's why I brought you along. You're the Seeker. Now find it."

Without another word, Richard started his horse moving again. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to restrain his fury. Losing control of his anger would not lead him to what he needed to find. As he began to gain control of his emotions, Zedd's words began floating to the surface of his mind. _"Focus on the solution, not the problem."_

Clearing his mind, Richard began to repeat the words of the riddle over and over again in his head. There had to be a secret meaning that they were missing, something that they were not seeing. Having covered the territory to the south of Ashtoncroft, Richard headed his horse west. If they circled the area that surrounded the town, they would be able to cover more ground than a haphazard search darting here and there.

"Hang on, Kahlan; I'm not going to lose you. Not now, not ever," Richard swore under his breath as he continued to recite the words of the riddle. The magnitude of the situation, that Kahlan's life was dependent upon his success gripped his heart, making it difficult to breathe at times. He wondered how she was fairing with the poison that flowed through her veins and what kind of affect it was having on her. He just prayed that Zedd might be able to do something until he could return.

Hearing something behind him, Richard whipped around to see Denna's horse rearing up on its back legs, whinnying loudly out of fear. Denna was suddenly thrown backwards off her horse, falling hard on the ground. Richard immediately jumped off his horse and rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so," she breathlessly answered as Richard grasped her arm and helped her up to her feet. She had a cut on her forehead, blood oozing down the side of her head and onto her cheek.

"What happened?" Richard questioned her as he ran back to his bag of supplies. Grabbing a cloth and his water skin, he quickly returned to her.

"My horse got spooked all of a sudden," she shakily replied as the Seeker helped her to sit on a large rock.

Wetting his rag, he began to clean the blood from her face. Denna was shaken by the fall, but more so by Richard's close proximity as well as his attentiveness. His eyes were filled with concern as he tended to her wound, causing her to suddenly flush. His face was so close to hers as he inspected her wound, his strong hands so gentle as they dabbed the blood from her face, his breath warming her skin as he leaned in closer to apply ointment to her injury.

She swallowed hard at the flutter that abruptly erupted in the pit of her stomach. If she did let Kahlan die sending her to the Keeper, Denna would be granted her life back. Would she be able to break Richard of his love for Kahlan once and for all? Or would he just hate her all the more for being the one who killed his lover?

Denna had told him last night that she wanted his help and not his body, but that had not been completely true. She did want him, all of him. She wanted him to love her like he loved Kahlan but more.

Maybe once they had found the Shadow Water and she was saved from having to return to Darken Rahl and the Keeper, Richard would see that she truly had changed. He would see that she was different now. She would return with him to Aydindril, give Kahlan the medicine to save her life. She could stay with them, help Richard to see that she was not the same person she used to be. Hopefully, he would see her in a whole new light.

Denna was abruptly shaken from her daydream when Richard spoke again. "Well, it doesn't appear to be as bad as it looked at first. This ointment should stop the bleeding and help it heal quickly. Are you alright to continue?" he asked, still sitting very close to the Mord'Sith.

"Yes, thank you, Richard," she murmured, her eyes warming with lust as she placed a hand on his face, her thumb caressing his cheek.

Startled, Richard froze with her sudden response to his care. "You're welcome," he softly replied, his brow furrowed with uncertainty. This was a side of her that he had never seen before. She was sincerely grateful for his help.

Running her tongue across her lips, she slowly leaned in towards him. She ached to feel his lips against hers, kissing her with all the passion that consumed his heart. He looked at her in confusion, mistrust in his eyes, but he wasn't moving away from her. She so desperately wanted to make him see that she had changed.

Her breath was warm against his lips as she leaned in towards him. He felt his breathing becoming ragged, his heart beginning to race, his hand tightly gripping the rag he had cleaned her wound with. Then her lips brushed against his, tentative at first and then returning aggressively for more.

Richard quickly pushed her away as he jumped to his feet. He angrily wiped a hand across his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut, ashamed for allowing her lips to have touched his. He should have moved away from her as soon as he realized what she was going to do, but he hadn't. It had happened so fast.

He quickly made his way to his horse, furious with himself for allowing her to kiss to him. Kahlan was in Aydindril fighting for her life, depending on him to save her while he was here allowing Denna to kiss him. Angry tears strung his eyes as he packed up his supplies, his heart throbbing with the painful ache of betrayal.

Denna watched with overwhelming sadness as Richard pushed her away and immediately began putting his things away. She had briefly tasted his sweet lips, capturing only a mere flickering glimpse of what Kahlan enjoyed and it had been heaven. Richard had not responded at all to her kiss, had not received one ounce of pleasure from her. Tears pooled in her eyes at the crushing blow as the hurt of rejection settled over her, wrapping her up in its pitiful grasp.

She quickly made her way over to him, determined not to give up just yet. He hadn't moved away from her immediately and it gave her a small flicker of hope. Coming to stand beside him, Denna lightly placed a hand on his arm, halting his packing. He lowered his head, letting his chin fall onto his chest with the weight of his shame.

"Richard…I…" she gently began.

"Denna, please stop. I don't love you; I will never love you. I love Kahlan; she already owns my heart. She is more precious to me than anything you or any other woman could ever offer," he adamantly told her. "Kahlan is perfection and no one will ever come even remotely close to her. I'm sorry I allowed you to kiss me. I shouldn't have let it happen and I can only hope that Kahlan will forgive me one day," he said with a small tremor in his voice.

Denna let her hand fall off his arm, tears streaming down her cheeks as her heart broke again. She turned away from him to retrieve her horse. Swallowing back the tears, she evenly stated, "Well, then I guess we better find the Shadow Water before it's too late."

Richard climbed up onto his horse, regret and guilt causing bile to rise in the back of his throat, knowing he had just hurt Kahlan with what he had allowed to happen. Turning his horse to the west once more, Richard suddenly cried out in agony as an arrow imbedded itself in his arm…

*Whoa! What a place to stop! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Retribution**** (Chapter 11)**

"Kahlan, you really need to rest."

"Not now, Zedd. There is too much that needs to be decided, things that must be taken care of before I d…in case I die," she finally replied as she pushed her chair back from her desk. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she had to force herself on. Her mind was so clouded, so fuzzy that it was growing more difficult to form coherent thoughts. Her entire body throbbed with pain, her joints felt stiff. She was still so cold that her fingers were faintly tinted blue as were her lips.

"Kahlan, you are not going to die. Richard won't allow it."

"There are things that even the Seeker cannot prevent," she softly said. She stared at nothing, Richard pervading her every thought. She knew that he would do everything in his power to save her, but some things were beyond even him. She rubbed her weary eyes, the constant pounding in her head increasing with every beat of her heart.

"My dear, please, at least let me give you something for your headache. You've been at this all day," he worriedly implored her, pursing his lips with concern.

"I don't want anything. There is still too much work that I need to do. Besides, I don't want to stop, Zedd," she muttered, deep in thought. "If I stop working, I'll worry about Richard even more than I already am and I don't want to cry anymore. I am so sick of crying."

"You need to have faith in Richard."

"I have all the faith in the world in Richard. It's Denna that I don't trust," she bitterly replied. "I love him, Zedd. I can't bear the thought of losing him or of leaving him." She choked back the tears that pleaded for release as she stood to her feet. She swore to herself that she would not cry again, but it was growing harder and harder to fight against the cocoon of exhaustion that wrapped itself around her.

"You won't lose him. Cara is going to leave tomorrow morning to go after him," the old Wizard informed her.

"But Denna said that…"

Kahlan suddenly grabbed the desk, her heart racing and the room spinning wildly. She tightly squeezed her eyes shut against the wave of nausea that crashed down upon her, her stomach roiling like a wild tempest. She readily decided that the morning sickness that she had endured was nothing compared to the wild array of symptoms that assaulted her now. She felt arms unexpectedly support her from behind.

"That's it, Mother Confessor. I'm in charge now," Zedd firmly but lovingly informed her. "It's off to bed with you." He gently began guiding her around the edge of her desk toward the door.

"No, wait!" she abruptly cried, struggling against his grasp on her arms.

"Kahlan!" Zedd forcefully insisted as he fought against her attempts.

"Zedd, please!" she begged, tears beginning to stream down her pale cheeks. "I have to give this to you!" She knew that she was rapidly losing the battle against the poison that consumed her body.

"All right," he relented, helping her back to her desk.

He watched as she frantically searched her desk, hysteria rising beyond her control. Finally finding what she was looking for, Kahlan turned and gripped his arm tightly. "Please, Zedd, promise me you'll give this to Richard if he doesn't make it back in time," she choked out, gasping for every breath.

"Kahlan, you are going to be…"

"Please, Zedd, promise me!" she pleaded with him, her bottom lip trembling with the weight of her grief, tears slipping down her cheeks and falling from her chin. Richard had to know.

Zedd stared at her for a moment before taking the envelope from her. "Anything for you, my child…anything for you," he lovingly replied. Leaning forward, he placed a tender kiss to her forehead before helping her from the room.

Cara turned the corner to find Zedd helping Kahlan down the hall. She was just returning from having checked all the outposts with Devin. Things were still quiet; no sign of the Mord'Sith anywhere. The scouting party they had sent out had yet to return though.

Kahlan was leaning heavily against the Wizard's arm for support. Her skin was so pale, her body so frail. The affects of the poison were increasing rapidly. She looked much worse than she had when Cara had seen her earlier in the day.

Cara took off in a dead run as Kahlan suddenly collapsed. Zedd eased her as gently as he could to the floor, but she had suddenly slipped from his hold on her. Cara helped Zedd lower the Confessor the rest of the way to the floor. He gently brushed her hair from her face, surprised by the frigid feel of her skin. She was rapidly losing the battle against the poison that had invaded her.

XXX

Richard cried out in unexpected pain. He quickly yanked the arrow from his left arm, throwing it aside before pulling his sword free. He spun around to find three men on horseback bearing down on them. Denna quickly turned as well, her agiel in hand as she charged toward their attackers.

The men continued firing arrows at them, determined to end their existence. Richard was not about to let that happen. Kahlan's life was at stake and he was not going to let her down. He was not going to let Kahlan die, taking their dreams and his heart with her.

Grinding his teeth, he gladly welcomed the rage that coursed through his blood, relishing the feeling of it binding with the magic of the sword. He was finally free to release the wrath that had been brimming just below the surface, the helplessness that occupied his soul.

Thrusting his sword at the first man, Richard immediately ran him through. He had precious little time for this. He barely noticed the throbbing pain in his arm or the blood running down it. He was one with his sword just like his heart was one with Kahlan's.

Richard quickly turned his horse around, charging back for the second man. He watched as Denna leapt from her stead, knocking the second man off of his horse. They began struggling, the large man rolling over on top of the Mord'Sith and quickly pinning her to the ground. Richard raced by, swinging his sword and slicing the attacker's head off.

The third man circled back around still intent on fighting them despite the fact that his two companions had quickly lost their lives. The attacker's eyes were narrowed as he focused on the man with the sword charging toward him.

Richard was bearing down on him, his fury overtaking logic. He abruptly sheathed his sword as he closed in on his would-be attacker who had pulled a knife. Richard threw himself at his foe, knocking them both to the ground. They immediately began struggling, rolling over through brush and dirt as they fought over control of the knife. The physical one-on-one combat provided amazing release to Richard's anguished soul. He was like a man possessed as he slammed his fists into the attacker, receiving punches as well as giving them.

Denna jumped to her feet, racing towards them in attempt to help Richard. He should have allowed her to kill the man instead of doing it himself. She hadn't killed anyone in a long time and evidence of her condition was growing by the hour. She suddenly lost sight of them as they rolled through brush, disappearing into the branches and leaves. As she broke through the brush they had disappeared into, she found herself standing on the edge of a steep ravine.

"Richard!" she screamed as she peered over the edge.

Denna immediately started making her way down the steep ravine, bits of dirt and small rock sliding out from beneath her feet, causing her to momentarily lose her footing. She wildly grabbed for stray branches in an attempt to keep her balance as she slid and stumbled her way down to where she hoped Richard was.

"Richard!" she frantically cried, her eyes darting back and forth as she scanned the landscape for the Seeker.

Hearing groaning, Denna made her way towards a thick cover of brush. "Richard?"

Richard slowly got up, pulling sticks and leaves from his hair and his clothes. He had scratches on his face and his shirt was torn, but he appeared to be in one piece. He quickly went about searching the bushes for the man that had attacked them. He angrily swatted at branches, stomping through leaves until he finally found what he was searching for.

Leaning over, Richard grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, heaving him up to glare into his eyes. "Why did you attack us?" he shouted at the man, his face a picture of sheer rage.

The man was dazed, his eyes only half open and half aware of what was actually happening. He had a nasty gash to his head, blood flowing freely from the gaping wound. Richard violently shook the half conscious man, wanting an answer.

"To rob you…" he gurgled with his last breath as his eyes closed and his head fell limply to the side.

Richard released his hold on the body, letting it fall in a heap to the ground. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he panted for air, earnestly trying to tame the wild flood of rage that coursed through his veins.

"Richard…are you alright?" Denna softly asked from behind him.

"I'm fine. Let's go retrieve the horses so we can get out of here," he bitterly replied as he watched the sun sinking behind the horizon. The second day was quickly coming to an end and they still had not found the Shadow Water. He had one more day left to find the water, get the cure, and make it back to Aydindril in time to save Kahlan. Things were drastically growing bleaker, causing his heart to sink.

Slowly turning, he clenched his fists in an attempt to regain his focus and calm his anxious heart. For the first time, Richard began taking in the landscape that surrounded them in the ravine. It was actually quite beautiful, mesmerizing to behold. There was brush scattered across the valley, wildflowers colorfully sprinkled the ground, trees lumbered tall and foreboding in the distance. There were leafy vines that dangled from the trees, falling and draping gracefully to the ground like a curtain of green. It was like a hidden, private sanctuary.

"Richard? Are you ready?" Denna asked, confused by the sudden change in his demeanor. She was growing weaker by the minute, the consequences of her pact with Darken Rahl ravaging her body now.

Richard did not answer her, instead just observing the lush landscape that thrived in this unusual location. _"If it is a cure that you seek, it is the Shadow Water you must drink; you must first find the shroud of green, if the thing you need is to be seen."_

"…_shroud of green…"_ The words washed over him like a waterfall of realization, understanding finding his heart and giving him a flicker of hope. He suddenly took off in a dead sprint.

Denna took off after him, confused by his actions. She followed him until he came to an abrupt stop at a line of trees that were thickly covered with green leafy vines that draped like a protective shield. Panting, Denna came to stand beside him as he stared at the leafy curtain of green.

"Richard, we need to get going. It's getting dark and I have to kill someone or else…"

Ignoring her, Richard reached out, gently pushing the vines to the side. He cautiously peered inside the sanctuary, fearful that he had not interpreted the riddle correctly. He could not take more defeat, not at this point.

The protective vines reluctantly gave way to his tug on them, finally allowing them entrance. Richard tentatively entered, his breathing ragged with anticipation. If they had found the water, he could leave immediately for Aydindril with the cure and hopefully be there in time to save Kahlan's life. Of course, that is if Denna truly had the medicine and willingly gave it to him. His heart began to race at the sudden thought that maybe Denna had been bluffing about there being a cure. She was obviously after him, wanting to take him away from Kahlan. This would be her best opportunity to do that. He would not hesitate to send her to the Keeper himself in order to obtain the antidote if it came to that.

As the vines draped back into place behind Denna, the pair found themselves enveloped in a world unlike any other. It took a moment for their vision to adjust to the dim lighting before they could continue on. The ground was covered in thick luscious grass that stretched out like a deep green carpet. A sense of tranquility swept over them as they took in their new surroundings, magic tickling the Seeker's senses. They were completely encircled by trees and vines, hiding them from the outside world. There were no sounds of the woods, not an animal in sight. It was completely quiet save for the sound of Richard and Denna's labored breathing.

It appeared like such a small area and yet it seemed to just continue on forever, stretching out as far as the eye could see. Richard looked up to find no sky above them, only a canopy of leaves and tree branches. He quickly began scanning the area, frantic to find the water. It had to be here. The area was too magical to not be here.

Just then something bright blue caught the Seeker's attention. He suddenly took off toward the blue, hoping against hope it would heal Denna and lead to Kahlan's salvation. He stopped at the edge of a small pond, the blue water the same color as Kahlan's eyes.

Denna came to stand by the Seeker, staring at the water. "The Shadow Water," she reverentially whispered in awe. They had found it. After several months of nothing by dead ends and heartbreaking disappointments, they had finally found her salvation. She had won and Darken Rahl and the Keeper had lost.

She sank to her knees, tears filling her eyes as she leaned over. She gently glided trembling fingers along the top of the water, trepidation tugging at her heart. What if this didn't work? What would she do then? She still had Kahlan's life to fall back on, but…

"What are you waiting for? Drink it!" Richard anxiously told her. Every moment was growing more precious, time was his enemy. He couldn't stand there and wait for her as she stared at her deliverance.

Denna dipped her fingers in the cool water, cupping her hand and scooping up the precious liquid, bringing it to her lips. She slowly drank down the refreshing water as tiny droplets fell from her fingers. Sitting back on her heels, Denna could feel the magic begin to flow through her body, repairing the damage done by the Underworld.

Richard watched in amazement as the sores began to disappear from her face, her coloring returning to normal. They had found it. Tears welled up inside as relief caused his heart to soar. Now he just needed the antidote.

Denna stood to her feet, turning to look at the Seeker. "You know I could still let Kahlan die," she softly told him as she gazed intently at him.

"Denna…I'm begging you please, spare Kahlan's life. She means everything to me," he pleaded with the Mord'Sith.

Slowly reaching into a hidden pocket, Denna pulled out a small rose colored vial. Holding it out in front of her, she closed her fingers tightly around it. Richard feared the precious bottle would shatter in her grip. His heart began to pound in anticipation, praying that Denna would not turn on him now. He knew he had no reason to trust her; she had never given him a reason to actually trust her.

Denna stared at him with longing and regret for a moment before finally holding out the vial in her outstretched hand. "Go and save her," she sadly said with a heavy heart.

"Thank you, Denna. Don't waste this chance at a new life," he sincerely advised her as he put the valuable bottle in his vest pocket, close to his heart.

"I won't…thank you, Richard. You saved my life."

"I hope you find true happiness now." He turned from her then, making a quick escape from the secluded paradise. He didn't care what happened to her now. He had what he needed and saving Kahlan's life was all that mattered to him. Now, he just had to get to Aydindril before nightfall tomorrow.

XXX

"She's absolutely freezing!"

"What kind of poison did Denna give her?" Cara wondered out loud as she paced on the other side of the bed. She'd been falling in and out of consciousness since collapsing last night.

Zedd sighed with frustration as he dabbed a warm damp cloth on her forehead. "There's at least three I can think of that can cause this wide array of symptoms, but the cures for each of them are completely different. If I perform the wrong spell, I will definitely kill her."

"We have to do something!" she huffed as she angrily crossed her arms across her chest as she continued to pace.

"Well, you definitely can't go after Richard now. This poison is reacting with her Confessor's magic. It's almost as if it's intensifying and speeding up the affects. She might not make it till nightfall tonight."

"Richard?"

The weak sound of her voice caused both of her caretakers to stop. "Kahlan, my dear, it's Zedd. Richard isn't here yet."

"Richard!" she cried hysterically, her head rolling back and forth, tears leaking from her eyes and rolling down the sides of her face, wetting her hair.

"Kahlan, I sent out a scouting party early this morning to look for him. He isn't here yet," Cara informed her as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Her lips were blue from cold, blankets piled high on top of her in an attempt to increase her body temperature while a roaring fire crackled loudly in the fireplace.

"Cara! Help him! Please don't let Denna have him! Promise me you'll take care of him. Promise me!"

"Kahlan, you're going to be alright. Richard will be here soon. He won't let you die," Cara attempted to comfort her, her brow lined with worry. It was difficult seeing the Mother Confessor so panic-stricken and irrational.

Kahlan attempted to sit up, desperately grasping for Cara's arms. "Promise me, Cara! Don't let him blame himself for this!" Her eyes were wide with despair, her voice trembling with fear.

Cara gently pushed her back down in the bed as Zedd placed another warm rag on her brow. "I promise, now get some rest. You have to conserve your strength for when Lord Rahl returns. You know he's going to want in this bed with you as soon as he gets back," she teased trying to comfort her friend.

Kahlan closed her eyes as she drifted into unconsciousness again, her breathing becoming more labored.

"Kahlan?" Zedd said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That boy had better get her soon because she only has a few more hours left if that," he gravely said with an anxious sigh…


	12. Chapter 12

**Retribution**** (Chapter 12)**

His heart thundered in his chest as he raced up the steps of the Confessor's Palace. He had ridden his horse hard through the night as well as all that day in order to make in time to save Kahlan. Nightfall was only a couple of hours away, but he didn't want to risk it. Not when it came to Kahlan's life.

Richard was exhausted, his arm throbbed painfully but the bleeding had finally stopped. He was covered in sweat and dirt and his shirt was tattered from his fall down the steep ravine. It was of little consequence to him. He would have gladly suffered so much more in able to save Kahlan from the Underworld.

"Where is the Mother Confessor's room?" he yelled at a startled maid who was mopping the floor.

"D…down the hall that way…third door on the left..." she called down the hall, the Seeker not pausing to chat as he hurriedly continued on his mission.

Richard suddenly burst through Kahlan's bedroom door to find Cara leaning over her giving her the breath of life. "No," he whispered as he numbly began shaking his head side to side, his eyes wide with horror as he stared at the scene before him, his chest heaving for air as sweat trickled down his back.

Richard was completely stunned by what he saw. Kahlan looked the epitome of death as she lay still as stone with blankets piled on top of her. Her lips were blue, her skin the palest he'd ever seen. This could not be happening, not after everything he had been through they'd been through together. Kahlan could not give up on him now.

Zedd quickly side-stepped the frantic Seeker as he rushed to her side. After releasing the life-saving breath, Cara pulled back in hopeful anticipation for any sign that Kahlan was alive. She had died just minutes before Richard had burst into the room. Even after bringing her back to life, Kahlan would still need the antidote to rid her body of the deadly poison.

Kahlan's chest suddenly seized as she took in a deep breath, but remained unconscious as she began breathing raggedly again on her own. Richard started frantically pulling blanket after blanket off of her until he had gotten down to the last one. He immediately sat down on the side of the bed as he pulled the little vial from his vest pocket.

"Don't you dare do this to me, Kahlan!" he angrily growled at her, his heart a tumult of fluctuating emotions.

Richard swiftly ran his wounded arm under her shoulders, lifting her up to rest against it, her head falling back. He shuddered at the frigidness of her skin. She felt like death as much as she looked like it. It rattled him to the core to see her like this, but he was not about to lose her.

He promptly brought the vial to his lips, using his teeth to rip the cork stopper from the bottle. Turning his head, he spit the stopper onto the ground before turning back to Kahlan. "Hold on, Kahlan…I'm right here," he heatedly told her.

Richard put the vial to her cold blue lips, tipping the rose-colored bottle. He watched in hopeful anticipation as he watched the liquid flow from the vial and into her mouth. After emptying the contents of the bottle, he threw it aside. Putting a hand to her cheek, he gently caressed her icy skin.

"I came back to you, Kahlan, just as I promised. You can't leave me now…you just can't…" he frantically choked out, tears pooling in his eyes and blurring his vision. He pulled her unresponsive body to him as he sobbed, begging her not to leave him.

Zedd swallowed back tears that suddenly welled up inside at the sight of his grandson's anguish. "Richard, it's going to take a little time to see if the medicine will work. Let me see to your injuries while we wait," he gently said after a few moments.

"I'm fine, Zedd…I don't want to leave her," he replied between gasps for air as he gently laid her back down in the bed and pulled the blankets over her again.

"My boy, I argued and fought with that stubborn young woman of yours for two days over taking care of herself. I do not have the strength to argue with you too. Now get moving into the next room so I can clean you up or so help me I will…"

"Alright," Richard interrupted with an exhausted sigh, releasing his hold on his lover to follow his grandfather to the next room. "Cara, will you…"

"I promise I will not move from this spot."

As Richard left Kahlan's room, he kept casting a glance over his shoulder as he watched his beloved fight for her life. It was almost beyond unbearable, but he would never give up on her no matter what.

XXX

Having washed up and put clean clothes on, Richard reentered Kahlan's room looking much better than he had when he had left. His arm was healed as were the scratches that had marked his face. He tore his eyes from Kahlan long enough to thank Cara for staying with her.

Cara and Zedd quietly made their exit to leave the Seeker with his Confessor. Richard slowly made his way to Kahlan's bed. Sitting down on the side of the bed, Richard watched Kahlan, noticing the hint of color that was beginning to return to her face. Her lips were no longer that blue tint of death. He gently ran a hand along her cheek, noting the frigidness that still possessed her body.

Sighing deeply, Richard turned to pull his boots off. After removing his boots, his eyes caught sight of something lying on the bedside table. Puzzled, Richard picked up the envelope that had his name written on it. Turning it over, he found the envelope to be sealed with the Mother Confessor's royal seal.

Tugging on the seal, he opened the envelope to find a folded piece of paper. Pulling the paper out, Richard caught a hint of the scent that made his heart race wildly and his head spin. It was Kahlan's scent. Unfolding the elegant paper with trembling hands, Richard began reading the letter.

"_My beloved Richard,_

_If you are reading this, then I am no longer with you. __Please__ do not blame yourself. None of this was your fault in any way. I know that you did your best, pushing yourself harder than anyone could have ever expected._

_I don't even know where to begin. How do you sum up a heart full of love in just a letter? When I first saw you, I was just a stranger that you came to rescue for no other reason than I was in trouble. You risked your life for someone you didn't even know and yet I have seen this demonstrated by you on countless occasions. _

_Then you were named Seeker of Truth and we were no longer strangers, but companions in a common fight with a common goal. You quickly became my friend. I had never had a true friend before as Confessors are not chosen as friends. Instead, we are feared and become lonely and isolated because of it. Even after you learned the truth of what I was, you never ceased being my friend._

_As hard as I tried to fight you, to fight against the love that began growing within my heart for you, you never gave up on me or the notion of us. Despite the fact that we could never touch, you dared to fall in love with me, giving me the greatest gift of all – yourself. You are the first man in thousands of years to love a Confessor beyond her powers. For that, I am truly grateful and in awe that you chose to love someone like me._

_You truly are a rare person Richard Cypher. Even though you cannot see it, I am smiling the special smile that I save for only you, for you are the only one who has ever put it there. I love you Richard with all my heart and soul. You are the only man I have ever loved and will ever love. I am truly sorry that I will not be with you to build our life together, to create our children with you. There is nothing in this world or the next that I wanted more than that._

_You have a good heart; don't lose it because of this. Don't give up the fight. Find the Stone of Tears, seal the rift, and defeat the Keeper. You are the Seeker and the only one who can do it. I believe in you, my precious Richard. _

_I will miss you, my love – your beautiful brown eyes, your charming smile that makes me melt every time, your tender kisses and your passionate touch, your friendship, your laughter and most of all your love. I am a better person because of you. You have taught me and given me more than I could have ever have asked or hoped for you, fulfilling a dream that someone could truly love me._

_That day in the Hartland woods when we first met, you may have rescued me, but you also captured my heart, though it took me a little time to accept or admit it. I love you my beloved._

_Yours forever, Kahlan_

Tears flowed freely from his eyes, wetting the paper as he read the letter Kahlan had written. Nothing had ever touched his heart as deeply as the heartfelt words she had written to him. He quickly folded up the letter, putting it back in its envelope before tucking it inside his vest pocket. Standing to his feet, he wiped his eyes before adding more wood to the fire. Richard stripped off his clothes before coming back to her bed. Pulling back the blankets, he crawled into bed next to his lover. He gently wrapped his arms and legs around her, warming her with his body and his love.

"I love you, my Kahlan," he whispered into her ear. "I'm right here."

As Richard settled in next to his lover, exhaustion quickly overtook him, dragging him down into the dark depths of slumber.

XXX

Sunlight hit her eyes, tempting to draw her back to the world of the living. Her head throbbed, but not as painfully as it had been the last three days. Kahlan suddenly became aware of something warm and heavy resting next to her.

Opening her eyes, she attempted to focus her vision on her surroundings. She was in her bedroom in Aydindril. Things were beginning to fall into place as the cloudiness in her mind began to dissipate. Turning her head, she saw familiar brown hair resting on her shoulder, warm arms wrapped securely around her, muscular legs intertwined with hers.

Kahlan reached a hand out and gently began running her fingers through the disheveled hair that tickled her shoulder. A soft moan escaped sleeping lips as she gradually increased her ministrations. Richard sat up with a start, suddenly realizing where he was and what had happened.

He turned in bed to see Kahlan staring up at him, her special smile touching her lips. Her natural color had returned to her skin, her lips no longer blue. Her electric blue eyes were vibrant and full of life. Without a second thought, Richard quickly moved over her, immediately leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

"Kahlan…I'm so sorry…" he murmured against her lips, anguish still clinging to his soulful brown eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" she softly asked, puzzled by his apology as she brushed aside a strand of his tousled hair.

"I didn't get here in time. Kahlan, you died. I almost lost you forever."

"Richard, you saved my life. If you hadn't made it back when you did, I would still be dead."

Kahlan quickly leaned up, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss of reassurance and love. He rapidly returned the kiss with desperate need, deepening the kiss as he entered her mouth, frantically stroking her with his tongue.

Although she still felt cold to his touch, Kahlan was definitely warmer than she had been when he had first arrived. He began to extricate himself from her embrace, worried that she was not yet recovered from her ordeal. Richard promptly found that Kahlan was not allowing him to go anywhere.

"Kahlan, you've been through a lot the last few days. You need to rest," he concernedly replied, his brow furrowed.

"Richard, I'm fine. I feel so much better especially now that you are here," she tenderly reassured him. "What I really need is you."

"I can't," he sadly said, pressing his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes. "I want to more than you can possibly know, but you have to know something first."

"Richard, what is it?"

"I kissed Denna," he softly told her, his voice cracking with emotion as tears suddenly stung his eyes.

"You what?" she asked, her heart beginning to race at the thought.

"I kissed Denna. She was thrown from her horse while we were searching for the Shadow Water. She had a cut on her forehead. I was cleaning her wound and she leaned towards me and I kissed her. Kahlan, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I was cleaning her wound and the next thing I knew her lips were on mine," he desperately explained, terrified that Kahlan would hate him, would send him away. He would never be able to forgive himself for betraying her. Richard unexpectedly felt hands cradling his face.

"Richard, look at me," Kahlan finally replied, continuing once he complied with her request. "It was not your fault. Do you hear me? It was Denna, not you."

"But, Kahlan…"

"Did you return the kiss?"

"Well, no…"

"Did you enjoy it? Receive any pleasure from it?"

"No, not at all!" he adamantly exclaimed as he gazed into her blue orbs.

"It's alright, Richard. It was Denna's fault, not yours. There is nothing to forgive," she softly replied, love permeating her every word. "I knew when she took you from me again that she would try something like that. I'm just so relieved that you made it back safely, that you got away from that vile woman before she tried something more."

"I love you so much, Kahlan," he murmured against her lips, relief washing over him.

"Show me," she seductively whispered.

Richard released a throaty moan, his voice husky with need. "I would love nothing more," he softly smiled as he leaned in to take her lips with his once more.

Richard began kissing her with an urgency and a desperate need that surprised even him. He afforded special attention to every inch of her face, paying tribute to each of her beautiful features before moving down to her heavenly breasts. She gasped and moaned with the pleasure he brought her, arching her back and reveling in the feel of her lover's heated touch.

His hands and his mouth were doing things to were that were rapidly driving her wild, propelling her closer and closer to the edge of rapture. She was swiftly taking him with her as he entered her, the feel of her causing him to gasp with pleasure.

No matter how often they made love, it would never be enough. It was blissful beyond imagination, a euphoric experience, but it was only a fleeting reprieve, a temporary release of a smoldering passion that could never be extinguished.

As Richard collapsed on top of her, he peppered her face once more with tender sweet kisses as he attempted to regain his strength. As he tried to roll off of her, Kahlan held him tightly to her, not allowing the connection to be lost.

"Kahlan…I'll crush you…" he breathed heavily.

"I love the feel of you lying over me. It makes me feel so safe, so loved."

He compromised, resting some of his weight to her side while still keeping her partially covered with his warm sweat-slicked body. "You certainly don't feel cold anymore," he softly teased as he nuzzled her nose with his.

"You definitely cured that. Although, I may need you to warm me up again in a little bit," she seductively purred.

"Gladly," he readily replied. "But you need to sleep now. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I love you, my Richard," she murmured as she closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh.

"I love you too, my precious Kahlan," he whispered as he kissed the tip of her nose.

XXX

They spent the rest of the day in bed together, sleeping and making love, talking about what had happened while they had been apart and the future life they planned to build together. Watching her as she dressed the next morning, Richard couldn't take his eyes off of her or stop the smile that kept creeping back to his lips.

"You better stop watching me and get dressed. You know Zedd will be up here after us if we don't hurry. He gave us one day alone in bed to recover. You know he's not going to allow us any more," she lovingly scolded as she finished the clasps to her dark jacket before walking over to him.

"You're just so breathtaking. I could totally lose myself in you," he wistfully replied as he pulled his boots on and stood to his feet.

Kahlan went over and picked up his vest. Walking over to him, she noticed the envelope peeking out from inside the pocket. Pulling out the envelope, she realized the seal had been broken.

Richard turned around to find Kahlan staring at the letter in her hands. He swiftly walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Raising a hand, he tenderly hooked a strand of her hair behind her ear as he watched her.

"You read my letter?" she softly asked with mild embarrassment.

"Yes," he simply answered.

"You weren't supposed to read it unless I died."

"You did die, Kahlan," he gently reminded her, the memory of seeing her dead causing him to choke up. It would be something that would haunt him for a very long time. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb as he cupped the side of her face.

"Yes, but…"

"Kahlan, it was the most beautiful letter I have ever read. I will forever cherish the things you said to me in that letter," he softly told her, tears filling his eyes with the depths of his love for this woman and her love for him.

Kahlan finally raised her head to look him in the eye, tears filling her eyes as well. "I meant every word of it, Richard. It still did not fully express what I feel in my heart for you."

"I understand, Kahlan. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me and on your face every time you smile at me. I understand because it's what I feel in my heart for you too," he lovingly said as he pulled her into a sweet kiss that sealed their future forever.

**THE END**


End file.
